Kidnapped or Saved?
by SuNoRa123
Summary: Two friend with really nothing left get kidnapped by..not hard to figure out. Forced to stay where they were put, but they start to adapt to life there and things that happen, and ppl tis funny. Shown through my eyes. Romance..? Who knows. NO YOAI OR YURI
1. Kidnapped

Kidnapped.

-----

On to the disclaimer thingy ma bobber! I...do not... just say it Sunora c'mon i can do this... I DON'T OWN NARUTO DAMMIT!!! T.T if only!

By: Sunora

Lizzy, my friend, is in this story with me... uh... Lizzy equals Lizzy231 on here and deviantart and junk. I tis... her friend from a grade smaller. We iz actaully 13 and 14. but w/e. plus, Lizzy is 15 soon.

-----

"Lizzy!!!!! Where did you put the control!?! I yelled at my friend in the other room.

"Oh my GOD Sunora! What do you even need it for!?! She replied.

"Gaaaahaa! I wanna watch Naruto laaaadyyyy!! I wined. Lizzy walked, or rather stomped into the room but with a smile upon her face, because it's not like we were actually mad at each other or anything.

"Here, you happy, dork!?" She asked rhetorically after searching in the couch and pulling out the remote. I looked up at her and smiled brightly and all innocent-like.

"Yes I am. Thank you." I said. You see me and Lizzy are like bestest friends and I was at her house when this all happened. We are both in love with anime and Naruto. And I was having a sleep over with her.

"Hey which episode is it anyways Lizzy?" I asked "Cuz I don't know if I've seen it or not." I said. Lizzy was only one year older than me, I was 15 and she was 16. When we were hanging out together you wouldn't know what we were talking about sometimes because of how random we were. I loved it.

"I don't know which episode it is, monkey!" She replied jokingly. She liked to call me monkey because, apparently, when me and her looked up our names in Japanese on this weird website, mine was "monkey on a bridge." and hers was "water bridge." :D weird I know not that we think that's our true names in Japanese though. So anyway we were sitting in the living room, talking our randomness away because I decided I didn't feel like watching Naruto anymore, which caused Lizzy to go all spazzo because I had made such a big fuss before. So we talked and drew pictures and even worked on some stories until it was 9:00 at night.

You see Lizzy and me are very much alike we obsess over anime, we like to roller blade (though she is better), we are random and...Well sad to say, you could say we have a bad family life. Let me explain my story first, my mother is in New York while I'm here...Not in New York, and she can't stand to even look at my father, which also means she doesn't want anything to do with me.

Then while my mom's a self centered, mean non-caring person, my father is a complete ass! He blames me for EVERYTHING!!! He blames me for my mom leaving, he blames me for his arm breaking which was completely his fault since I couldn't hold the latter very well if he was practically dangling from the roof to try and clean the friggen gutters, heck I bet he even blames me for The Great Depression!!! So yeah. I have been hit before by his dumb, stupid head...ness...i guess.

I even stay after school with or without friends just so I don't have to here his old man-like voice, EWW! None of my friends knew about all of this, until I met Lizzy when she was in 6th grade and I was in 5th. I never suspected we would but I found out more and more about her life too.

So we have known each other for like five years pretty much. Anyway, the good thing is my dad doesn't care if I go home that much, I mean he probably must love his cute, adorable, little daughter some, right? (j/k I don't think I'm cute or adorable, and I'm not little. But i am a daughter! .) So since he doesn't care as much about that, just as long as i do my pain-in-the-ass chores, I'm frequently aloud to go to my friends houses but I don't have many so it's usually Liz's that I go to. Liz is kinda different though.

-------

Lizzy POV

My mom is not dead or anything, and my father is never home because he works in other states, not that it matters to me because he doesn't really care about us that much. My mother is a very strict lady, who cares more about my dad who's never here, than me! I mean I'm always doing what she says, and yet I get in trouble for leaving a speck of dirt on the table O.O oh my god the world's coming to a friggen end!!

So anyway, I have Sunora over a lot and stuffs, we don't like to talk that much about it unless something happens and we need to talk. So thankfully my mother has left me here at my house alone for and whole week!!! SEVEN WHOLE DAYS!!! I get that much freedom! My mom doesn't want me to have friends over that much, but too bad for her sorry ass! I mean she went to visit my father!

Thankfully she always calls before coming back giving me my list of things to do everyday. So thankfully she left over April vacation, we actually get a whole three weeks off because of repairs their doing on the school and some kinda of pesticide that was harmful they need to get out.

I invited Sunora for pretty much the whole time, while inviting others to a little "slumber party" kinda thing I guess. I used to do this all the time with my other bestest friend where I used to live. Sunora will be at my house for like the whole time, going home for like chores and stuff. I'm just so happy I'm away from my mother for a week!

--------

My Regular POV

We were sitting on the couch talking and stuffs like about our stories and school, boring stuff.

"Liz you know how your "mom" goes to the store and stuff?" I said (A/N i said "mom" cuz she doesn't really think of her as a mom)

"Umm, yeeeaah... why?" Lizzy replied. Not knowing where I was going with it.

"Well, what the hell does she do there all day!?! I mean she goes and is gone for like two hours and THEN when she comes back she has like only THREE bags of groceries!!! What the heck does she do!?" I asked the question as if the world would splode if i didn't get the answer. Me and Liz usually talked about random crap like that anyway though.

"You reeeeaaally wanna know what she does?" She asked in a menacing voice. "Well she goes and smashes all the cereal boxes to the floor! THEN she eats a lot of pickles!" She replied not finished with her answer yet. By that time though I was giggling and she was all excited and grinning. I always laugh though, it isn't that hard to make me laugh. I mean I laughed when I'm embarrassed cuz one time I fell while roller blading and got huge scrapes on my leg! Instead of stopping and stuff I just started to laugh and I was like "OOOWWW this ha... rrrreeeaally friggen, heh heh h-hurts!" it was quite funny though.

"Yeah and after she is done at the groceries store she goes toooo... um... PETCO!!!" I said really excited at what we would come up with next.

"Yeah, then she takes a seat on the floor and-" She was cut off by MEEE!

"And she starts counting specks of dust! And if she messes up she starts all over, but if anyone interrupts her she bites their knee off!" I said running out of breath. Lizzy let out a squeaky laugh, which I had gotten mine laugh from her.

"She also takes mini turtles and throws them out windows and at people." She said calmly and serious like it was true. She shook her head in mock sadness.

"Hmmm. but, but what about the mice and hampisters? (I really spelled it like that cuz that's how i say it so there!)" I asked in a little, sad, kids voice.

"Oh well those come after she eats birds... raw. Head first." She said happily. My eyes went wide then confused looking like this O.O...o.O "Yup." She continued, right now was when she reminded me of a chibi. "Well she hasn't eaten all day, so she has a snack... of birds. Then she goes over to the mice which make her go AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! in a very manly low voice, but she isn't singing it or anything." She said. By that time i was laughing my little head of, I felt like a chibi too!

"HAHAHA! Yeah and after she is done SCREAMING she takes out the mice by eating the glass, takes one, goes to pay for her stuff, the whole time screaming by the way." I squealed happily

"Buuut, she does throw the mouse at the cashier, and the cashier screams "FREE!!!!!!!!!!" at her, and she leaves, squeaky happy!" She said while she jumped. I was just laughing at this random, weird conversation we were having. "And THATS why we get EVERYTHING free..."

"What the heck is wrong with us!?" I said laughing. That was a common question I asked.

"I don't know but we're fluffy so tis ok." She replied in a calm voice. (A/N we are NOT really fluffy we are "normal" human beings!...kinda!)

We decided to go on the computer because by that time it was 10 o'clock and we were getting tired. After that we went on the couches, which we would be sleeping on and watched T.V. Then although it was like 11, someone knocked on the door. At this me and Lizzy had both been startled and sat up on the couches.

"What the hell?" I said confused

"Umm... who would be at the door this late?" She asked not expecting an answer, and squeaky scared.

"Liiiizzzy," I wined. I was really paranoid sometimes about stuff like this. "Sh-should you open it they will prob-" I was cut of as the door swung open but when we snapped our heads over to the door way to see, it stood an empty space. At that point me and Liz had sat let out a scream and I was already over at her couch behind her.

"Wha-what the hell just happ-pend?" I stuttered quietly.

"Shhhh!" She said "be quiet do you hear anything? Wait wasn't the door locked?" Now was when Liz got really creeped out. I on the other hand was like friggen hiding behind her! I mean WHAT. THE. HELL! We hear a knock on the door, it swings open revealing NO ONE!!! AND it was like locked! Kinda scary don't ya think!?!

"Liz umm what should we do? Are y-you sure you locked th-the door?" I asked stuttering I thought we should at least close the door. "We should close the d-door." I said as a shiver went down my spine. It was really weird, when I felt that shiver it was almost like I could feel a...I don't know some sort of presence. Liz must have felt it too because she looked up suddenly as if in shock or something.

"D-did you feel that?" She said. I knew what she was talking about of course but I really was hoping it was just a coincidence. We were stating to just spazz out.

"I-I uuuh..." I stuttered not knowing what to say.

"Sunora! Did you feel something or not!" She whispered. We were getting really scared. Then I looked around to see if I could see anyone- no one was there though and the door was still open.

"Li-Lizzy I think we should close the d-door, I'll go k?" I volunteered reluctantly, but if someone was out there I wanted to make sure I was the one who close the door. Lizzy just stared at me with her big eyes that seemed to be filled with worry or something. As I walked to the door I thought of all the things about my life or some of them anyway. I have never had a boyfriend, but have had crushes like most girls, I get average grade sometimes below. I was just being really paranoid thinking about what would happen if I died and what I'd leave behind. Heh heh, Stupid...right?

As I got closer to the door it seemed to be slipping away from me. Then I was almost to the door when I heard a noise from where Liz was, it scared the crap out of me!

"LIZ!" I screamed as I swirled around to see that she was gone. Now I was panicking! Where was she? What the hell happened?

"WHO'S IN THIS HOUSE!?!" I screamed not realizing that I had actually screamed out loud. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand. Now I was shaking and quivering uncontrollably. Then I heard a little shuffling coming from the corner. I had no idea what to do! I wanted to leave and run outside, but if Liz was taken and is still in the house I don't want to leave. Then again if I were to slam the door shut I would be stuck inside with whatever was in the house. WHAT DO I DO!?! I thought.

Li-Lizzy wheeere are you?" I said in a quivering voice. Then I saw a shadow and my stomach and heart lurched!

"She's with us right now," Came a deep voice from where the shadow was. "And your next." The shadowy figure said as it vanished. Now was when I felt like I would throw up. I tried to run out the door... Someone knocked me out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HI! sorry this was so boring I hope you finished reading the chapter though instead of just stopping, it will get better i hope! . I know it wasn't very funny either but I'm trying my bestest! .


	2. Meeting the Kidnappers

**Chapter 2**

I was being carried by someone. (A/N I am still unconscious but i have to explain whats going on.) I had tape on my mouth and my hands were tied along with my legs...and i was in a sack. O.o Yeah a sack (don't ask _me_ why I was in a sack ask the kidnappers!) anyway I was being carried still unconscious.

Finally I woke up with a painful headache stiff body from not moving from that position for however long. I could not see however because of the fact that I WAS IN A SACK! Well it felt like I had been awake and carnied for hours when I heard a door open and then close again. Then someone practically threw me down on something soft not hard like ground but the shock of it almost made me let out a gasp(like an "oohf!) but i held it in so they wouldn't think I was awake (even though I was gagged and had tape over my mouth.)

There was shuffling noises and I heard something plop beside me. When footsteps started towards me I closed my eyes tight waiting to see what would happen. They stopped right next to me and after about five minutes, someone started to undo the sack I was in. When they finished, they took me out of it and laid me down. They slowly took the tape off my mouth and undid the ties holding my legs and arms.

I opened my eyes the slightest bit to see a figure with black hair and bangs on each side of their forehead. But I couldn't see much else... I heard them gather up everything and leave, after hearing the door lock I opened my eyes and right beside me was Lizzy. The weird thing which made me gasp in shock was... she was an anime person! She looked just like Lizzy though only in anime.

I put my hand on her jacket and it felt like clothes. That was when I realized my hand was anime too. I quickly sat up. I looked around the room, it wasn't very big nor small. There a bed which we were on, a lamp sitting on a little table by th bed in the corner, right across from the bed, against the left hand wall was a beautiful bureau, with lovely, what looked like it was homemade, handy work.

There was a door next to it. A grandfather clock was perched in the right hand corner. The walls were painted dark red like maroon almost, and the carpet was dark blue. Also the lights were dimmed. Lizzy was still unconscious. I got up but winced in pain and fell back down.

"OUCH dammit!" I said angrily. Then sarcastically, "Things just keep getting better and better." My legs were hurting because of how they had been tied before. So I tried standing up slower and started stretching a little. I went over to my sleeping friend and tried to wake her up.

"Lizzy-chan-" What the hell? Why did I just call her _Lizzy-chan_? This is getting weirder and weirder too.

"Lizzy-chaaaaaaamnmfrbb-" I said trying to stop myself from saying chan. GGGGGGGRRRRRRRR!!! Why do I want to call her chan! But the whole time I was doing this, Lizzy had woken up and was staring at me like this o.O and I was like this T.T

"Suuunora-chan-?" Lizzy said quizzically. Then realized she had also said chan. Her eyes widened, and her mouth was in an "o" shape, like, whoa...

"Yeah I know the _chan_ thing, but if you think about not saying chan or san you won't i suppose but it's just like we are used to it or something." I said trying to sound smart so she didn't suspect I had just freaked out about it.

"Wh-why are you anime? Am I dreaming?" She asked. "It must have been a dream, we didn't really get kidnapped...right?" She asked in a confused voice. Her eyes like: o.o all innocent.

"Lizzy-chan, sorry but this isn't a dream...and for some reason we are anime and I really want to say chan or san at the end of your name." I said starting to freak out again. "I don't know what happened or why we are here and look like ourselves in anime...but we can't be dreaming cuz I felt pain and I can feel everything around me." I looked down at my feet, nothing was making sense.

"Sunora-chan... Well who took us? And how did they..." Lizzy looked around the room desperately.

"I have no idea!" I said. Me and Lizzy were just freaking out.

------------------------------------

**Lizzy POV**

I was just totally spazzing! I mean how the hell did we get here? Who took us!? But I twas also too happy to beh anime, and i seez deh people dat be dem and i shall be able to draw betterz. (I love typing like that. zs are teh rule.)

"We can get out somehow...right?" I asked to trying to find some answers.\, and hopping around the rooom. I could tell Sunora was freaking out as much as I was, but it was making her act dazed and not paying attention as well.

"No." She said simply. "I heard... them lock the door after they... untied us." She said while pausing. She said it as if she was day dreaming. I couldn't think of something else to say. I wanted to know. Sunora was just looking into space I could tell she was thinking really hard though.

"Sunora?" I said trying to snap her out of it. No reply. So I went over to her and shook her shoulders a lot.

"Suuunooooraaa...!" I said. As I said that her head snapped up and she all of a sudden looked like she was actually here and knew what was going on.

"OH HII!!! What is it? Did something happen? What what what?" Sunora was totally freaking out! The thing was though, she had turned into a chibi! A worried chibi that was spazzing cuz of something. Twas pwnsome. Then she stopped abruptly and looked at me confused.

"Lizzy-chan, you have a chibi sweat drop." She looked at me in slight surprise.

"Really?" I asked. "That's sooo cool! You looked like a chibi too!" I said happily forgetting about everything else. I squealed, happy hyper and squeaky.

"YAY!" Sunora squealed. Apparently Sunora had forgotten also. She quickly got serious though.

"Liz-san...I'm sorry that I was like day dreaming. I was thinking."

"I know." I said cheerfully I didn't want to act gloomy it wouldn't help anything. "But we should try to figure things out now." We both nodded.

------------------------------------

**My POV**

"Lizzy-san..." I started but immediately stopped when we heard the door unlock. We both gasped and I ran over to her and was immediately behind her. We bolted towards the bed and hid behind it. (not that it would actually hide us.) The door opened and footsteps came closer to the bed and stopped right in front of it. Five minutes went by and I was getting curious. So I peeked my head over the bed and no one was there.

"Lizzy-san," I whispered my voice slightly quivering. "No one's there." At this Liz's eyes went wide in shock.

"Who the hell took us!" She asked still whispering. All of a sudden a sudden a chill went down my spine. I looked behind me almost like it was instinct and I saw a man. I jumped up, grabbed Lizzy's arm, who was still looking over the room, and jumped over the bed onto the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Lizzy yelled at me. She looked in the direction that I was glaring at. There was a figure with red eyes. He started to walk towards us and as he came out of the shadows we gasped in shock.

"ITACHI UCHIHA!?!" We said in unison. The man smirked at us, his... sharingan eyes gleamed with amusement at our surprise.

"Ah," He finally said. "So you _do_ know me. That's good, now I don't need to go through all the trouble of introductions." He looked like he was really tired but still stayed emotionless.

"Wha-what-" I started but was cut off by Itachi.

"What are you doing here?" He finished for me. "Well we need you two." He answered simply.

"Need us?" This time Lizzy spoke. She had a confused look on her face. The Uchiha turned towards her, she widened her eyes and she looked down quickly. Itachi smirked.

"You two are coming with me." Itachi commanded. We looked up in surprise but I hung my head, knowing we had to obey. "Hurry and wash up, there is a bathroom over there," he said pointing to a room next to drawers. "When your done come out of the room, I'll be waiting outside the bedroom door." We nodded to the man as he left the room.

"Lizzy-san is this really happening?" I asked. I mean now, there is Itachi from Naruto and he apparently wants _us _to be in the Akatsuki! The thing is you know how he is an ANIME person! This isn't making any sense at all! I looked at Lizzy and saw the most confused look on her face.

"I _know _this is happening. I just wanna know _why _the hell they would even want us. It's kinda cool though!" She said with a slight grin on her face. I believe in things very easily, ghosts, magic sometimes, and this too. I never really thought this was a dream then again how_could_ you? I decided we better get going so we don't anger the S-class criminal outside the door.

"Lizzy-san I think we should go wash up." so we did. after we went out to Itachi we didn't speak the whole time as he led us down a corridor. He didn't look at us we didn't look at him. We were just completely spazzing in our minds about this. We walked for about ten minutes. The place was actually very plain. No pictures, no paintings, but again why would there be any. So I stayed close to Liz who was next to Itachi walking really stiffly, most likely because she was right next to the Uchiha. We walked past several doors until finally he spoke.

"We are almost to the kitchen." he said as he pointed to a lit room next to what looked like a living room. "You two need to eat right?" He asked still not looking at us.

"Ha-hai." I said not even realizing I had said hai. Lizzy looked at the oblivious me, still not realizing what I had just said and Itachi just smirked. We reached the kitchen and went inside.

"Well, finally." Said the man with white/gray hair and a big-ass sword thingy. I immediately knew who he was and looked right at Lizzy who was a statue by now and pale as snow. It was Hidan Lizzy's favorite Akatsuki member. I poked her in the side so she would wake up and Hidan wouldn't notice her staring at him. Too late.

"What the hell are you staring at!" He asked with an eyebrow lifted.

"WHAT!?!" Lizzy said in shock realizing what just happened. At this point my mouth was wide open, and though I shouldn't, I found it kinda amusing. "OOooaaaaaaaiiiiihh... O.O"

"Ooooook." Hidan said. This shocked me a little because I expected to hear Hidan get angry and say a couple of colorful words. (Like blue, and green, and ORANGE! Especially orange. jk.. no orange. T.T) He didn't. Lizzy just looked down. "Well what the hell are you waiting for?" He asked snapping me out of my thoughts. "Are you two hungry or what?"

"Oh, uhhhh yeah...I think. Are you Liz?" Lizzy looked up at me, she seemed dazed from what just happened.

"Uhh..." She answered. o.o like that.

"Hey it ain't like we're gonna f-ckin' kill ya! We would have already if that was the case." Hidan muttered. Though he didn't seem angry.

"You know," Itachi started. "It's not like they have ever been here before. They don't exactly know where everything is." Those were the first words we heard him say in a while.

"Whatever." Hidan hissed. I didn't want him to get mad at us though.

"Umm...excuse me?" I said. "I-I think we can find something to eat ourselves." I really wanted to get on their "good sides" so to speak. And it wasn't gonna happen if Hidan got mad at us for making him find us food.

"Fine with me, it's up to the Uchiha gentleman over there." Hidan said mockingly. Itachi glared at him as Hidan smirked.

"Go ahead." He said simply. I looked at Liz. Her facial expression seemed to be saying "Wtf do we do?" I smiled at her, she grinned back weakly and went over to the fridge. Liz was right in front of me in a few seconds. She hesitated and then opened the door. There was not that much food, eggs, cheese, stuff like that. I pulled out some eggs, Lizzy pulled out some bread and cheese. Liz looked around for a pan and felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to a calm looking Hidan, and immediately went pale, stiff and...I don't even think she was breathing. Hidan his facial changed WTF and he pointed to the cabinet and said.

"The pans are over there." Lizzy just stood there...still not breathing, all chibi like. I knew Hidan had a short temper so I decided to try and save my friend from his wrath.

"Oh uh...thanks Hidan we can get it." I said while I was chibi sweat dropping'(I could just tell.). Hidan just looked at me and sighed while he walked back to the counter. While Lizzy was a stiff statue, I went over to the cabinet took out pans and turned on the stove top. I buttered the pan and put the bread in the toaster. I went over and to Lizzy and just for fun I poked her in the forehead don't ask why. She squeaked, jumped, and twitched. So I had finished making me and Liz an egg sandwich.

"D-do you guys want one?" I asked as I turned to the two Akatsuki at the table. Without waiting for an answer, (because I didn't think they would say yes even if they actually wanted one) I went over to the stove and started making two more sandwiches. They just stared at me. By now Lizzy was not as out of it as she had been and was just staring at me making the food.

After I was done I placed the plates in front of them. I didn't say anything after that. I took my plate and gave Liz hers. She was ok by then I think. I sat down next to Itachi and Liz next to me. The table was round and there was only five chairs. A light was right above it. right across from it was the stove against the wall. Right next to the entrance was the fridge. We finished our food and just sat quietly.

I was being spazzy, though not showing it. Because when I am really nervous, or uncomfortable I tend to talk...a lot. The what looked like a living room had a door that I guess was an entrance. So the door opened and closed and a vegetable man who looked like a venus fly trap. Tis Zetsu! Followed by a puppet man Sasori.

"AAAAH! Do you want fooood? I mean ummmm never mind Sasoi doen't eat right? and Zetsu eat people!" I screamed at them. See what I meanz I talks lots when I is nervous.

EVERYONE in the room was like this o.O Yes even Itachi and Sasori.

"Uhhhhhhh..." Zetsu said.

"Oh ssssorry I was just uuuuh." I stammered. Sasori walked over to me.

"Uhhhh you must be Lizzy or Sunora?" Lizzy twitched at this and looked at Sasori.

"Sunora." I replied, glancing at teh Lizzy. Sasori turned to Lizzy.

"Then you must be Elizabeth." He said. Lizzy's eye started twitching. My eyes widened.

"WHAT?" She squeaked, really loudly. Everyone just stared at her like this: O.O all scared.

"Uuuuhm.." Sasori muttered.

"NO-Neeeeeehhh... NEVER!" She went all chibi, and put her head in her hands, looking insane, in a way. They were freaking out.

"What?!?" Sasori spazzed, confused.

"Neeeehver Eliza- nooooo!.." She whispered, the whole room quiet. "L.-I.-Z.-Z.-Y! LIZZY!" She cheered, then went all squeaky happy, and chibi danced in her seat, smiling. I laughed nervously, sweat dropping. I would have been laughing my ass off, at that, but the fact that we had s-class ninjas surrounding us calmed me down and I didn't spaz out.

"Oooook." Sasori said, and sat down at the table next to Hidan and Itachi, avoiding Lizzy. Zetsu looked around the room, and sighed.

"Whatever, I'm going to get some breakfast." Zetsu muttered. Lizzy and I exchanged glances.

"Don't you f-cking dare bring back a doggy back like last time." Hidan muttered to Zetsu. Since it was quiet, Hidan seemed really loud. I tried to hide a giggle, but couldn't. Hidan ignored it and continued. "It got blood over every f-cking thing in the fridge, you retard." Lizzy squeaked a laugh, and coughed, and I started laughing. Zetsu rolled his eyes and left. Hidan stared at us. Lizzy stared wide eyed back. I was just laughing.

Hidan got up and passed right by Lizzy. His cloak brushed against her, and she fell to the floor.

"Um... I, uh, am going to talk to Jashin..." Hidan stuttered, staring at Lizzy as she lied on the floor with wide eyes. He left.

"Come with me," Itachi said, standing up and looking right at us. Lizzy forced herself off the floor and I stood up. "Someone's going to show you around." Lizzy and I looked at each other. Itachi went out the door way into the living room. "Sit down. I'll wait until they come at least." He said to us. We nodded slightly and sat on a couch in the middle of the dimly lit room.

* * *

"Ummm... k." I said not knowing what to say, plus I was the only one who _could_ say something because there was a spazzing Lizzy sitting next to me. We waited for about ten minutes, in the most agonizing silence in the world! Then finally the door opened and two Akatsuki came in.

* * *

ignore the line above the last paragraph. It wouldn't let me get rid of it. -.-

DUN DUN DUN! No, but REALLY. But this is Lizzy. -squee!!!!! I didn't write this, though. I'm just writing the after thing before i go home. T.T But really. You should review... Yes, btw, I tis insane. jk. But I actually do stuff like that. o.o

snora too.

we be acting the same on here as we would really. so yeah. -nods-


	3. AAAAAAAAHHHHH! DEIDARA!

**Chapter Three**

** Hi **** peeps!!! XP I really like this chapter!!! . I hope you do too. Yayz forz meh STORY! o.o what? Any way Yeah sooooo I LURVEZ DEIDARA!!! HE SHALL NEVER DIE!!! Ooook then soo yeah I hope you enjoy this chapter it twas very fun to make! . WOOTZ!**

Two Akatsuki members came in as I said. (One being my favorite Naruto and Akatsuki person! I LURVES THEM!!) We immediately stood up as they came in. One with long blond hair partly tied in a pony tail, and the other in an orange mask, which reminds me of a pumpkin. Yes it was Deidara and Tobi! Deidara walked over... and Tobi...skipped over to us and, for some reason he gave us biiiiiiig hug!

"HIIIIIIIIII!! I is Tobi the pumpkin king!!!!" Tobi said reeeeaaally loud. o.O Somehow Lizzy came out of her spazzy coma, and started yelling at Tobi.

"OMFG! I know someone that _BELIEVES_ in_ YOU!!!!!_ But youz neverz come to teh Pumpkin patch! WHY DONTZ YOU EVERZ COME?????" She spazzed out, then stared at him with wide eyes, waiting for his response. Tobi would have been like dis o.o but he had a mask on and a stupid shadow which covered his EYE!!!

"Wow..." Deidara spoke this time. I was now bluuuushing to death. He looked at me which made me even more red. "Hello?"

"Uhhh..." I stammered trying to think of words.

"Are you crazy too...hmm?" He asked jokingly. I was speechless, he was my FAVORITE PERSON!! Lizzy had stopped and was grinning at me, for she knew what I thinking.

"Ummm. What hmm?" I was smiling stupidly now while blushing like mad. Itachi was still there and he knew I was about to do something.

"Deidara..." He started.

"Huh?" Deidara asked.

"...Look out." Itachi said after a pause. Deidara had the most innocent, confused look on his face. He turned towards me with a look of surprise as I lunged towards him. Lizzy let out a laugh.

"AAAH!" Deidara yelped as I...glomped him and we fell to the floor. Itachi smirked again and left the living room. Lizzy was getting poked by Tobi. And Deidara still was getting major glompage.

"OMFG!!! DEIDARA TIS YOU!!!!!!!" I screamed. Deidara was just freaking out and looked like this: O.O

"Aaaaah, what...hmm? Get off!!!" He said frantically.

"No" I replied.

"Yes!"

"NO!

"YEEEES!!!"

"N-O, NO!" So finally he stood up and tried to make me loosen my grip around his neck. (A/N I am not choking him or hurting him cuz I LURVES HIM!!!) Deidara sighed and then smiled slightly. He did the cutest puppy dog eyes and put on an innocent look.

"Pleeeeaaase let gooo, hmm?" He wined. I looked at him with a really sad look and started having a chibi river of tears.

"Ok fine." I said hugging him again, then letting go of his neck. He looked at me with calmer eyes now.

"Now we show you around, hmm." He said after a while. I nodded. Lizzy walked next to me and I was clinging next to Deidara. Tobi was being stupid and running into the walls. Deidara was just looking down at me, who was hanging on to his arm. I was soooooo happy! I wasn't scared of him either even though he was an S-class criminal.

**Deidara POV**

Me and Tobi were supposed to show these two girls around...Sunora and Liz, I think their names were. But that Tobi baka is going to be acting all stupid so most likely I will be the one showing them around.

"Deidara-sempai are we almost there?" Tobi wined.

"Tobi what the hell, hmmm? You know what the base looks like! It's right there!" I yelled at him for being that oblivious.

"OOOOOOOHHHHH." Baka Tobi said. We reached the door and opened it. Itachi was there standing next to the two girls. A dazed looking girl with dark brown hair in a short pony tail that hung down, instead of being up, bangs on each side of her face like Itachi's. She had freckles, pale skin, and was wearing eyeliner. She wore a dark blue unzipped hoodie and a green shirt, also black caprie pants. Her eyes were copper colored and looked cool. I guessed at there names and I thought she was Liz or Lizzy or what the heck ever.

The other girl, whom I guessed to be Sunora, was standing right next to Liz. She looked pretty alive not dazed. Until she saw us walk through the door. Tobi for some reason ran up to them and gave them a hug. She just kept looking at me. Then I heard Tobi yell something about a pumpkin, and shortly after the other girl seemed to snap out of her daze and yell things but I didn't pay attention to them. Sunora who I presumed her to be, was actually very pretty I thought, so was her friend. She was wearing jeans with butterflies on them and a silver dangling belt. She also had a green shirt on that was a "v" neck, she also wore a blue shall with different shades of blue in it. Her hair was a dark colored brunette with highlighted brown, and was also in a different colored brown sparkling head band. She had more noticeable freckles than her friend. Her skin was pale too but not as much, her cheeks were cherry red which I thought was kinda cute. The thing was when I came through the door... They got really really red, her eyes were wide and she was just standing there. Oh my god! Her eyes! I would never had thought that I would've thought she was pretty. They both were. I liked her eyes so much though. They were hazel from what I could see, I didn't _really really like_ them until I walked over to say something. I looked right in them. They were, as I said, Hazel, around the pupil was a thick rim of orange-ish, copper, it was hard to explain but the color spread out and faded into the light color of greenish blue with a few dark colored dots in each eye. I was curious about her though. She was just staring at me, her eyes big, face red as a cherry, I couldn't tell what her facial expression was though.

"Are you crazy like the others...hmm?" I asked jokingly. She just stared. Maybe she was, or maybe she thought I looked like a girl like some did. WHICH I PROTEST!!! Then all of a sudden.

"Deidara..." Itachi said.

"What, hmmm?" I replied.

"...Watch out." He said finally. This confused me, I looked down to see her have, what I thought was an evil-looking grin on her face. I lifted an eyebrow. Then all of a sudden she just jumps at me! I thought she was attacking me! It turns out...she just glomps me. She starts saying how it's me, and she was so happy. Her face was beat red and her eyes were wide and gleaming. I looked around and saw her friend laughing and Itachi had smirked and left for his room. I was just in shock at all of this! But I was also kinda happy that someone thought I was this cool. Made meh feel special! We argued a little as I tried to make her let go, but finally I sighed then made the saddest puppy dog eyes then she went all high pitched and squeaked and finally let go. She was actually really gentle though not like killing my neck. I finally started showing them around and she was like hugging my arm! I didn't mind that much, I wanted to get to know her better though, and even though she had glomped me and everything she didn't seem like some sort of scary stalker person. I don't know... something tells me we might be able to be good friends.

**Regular POV**

We hadn't gotten very far, just like halfway down the first hallway, when I realized something.

"OH!!! You guys haven't eaten have you!!!?!?" I screamed sounding really concerned. I was usually like this with friends I always tried to help my friends out, though I didn't consider these guys really friends.

"Uhhh." Deidara said. And was followed by Tobi of course.

"YAYAAY!!! FOOOOD!! XD Ok I will eatz foodz!" Tobi yelled. I looked at him with a slightly annoyed expression only because I have like so many little kids in my family that are spoiled and rambunctious! I never see them though -sighs- just my father whom I call Charles because that tis his name. I turned to Deidara and gave a warm smile before running off in the direction of the kitchen.

"..." Deidara didn't say. Because if he did say ... that would be weird It had been about ten minutes when I came out with two plates with an egg sandwich on each.

"I hope you like eggs and bread and cheese and-" I was cut off by Deidara who took the plates out of my hands gave one to Tobi who sqeed and ran underneath a table, and one for himself. He gave a smile and started to eat.

"This is good, hmm." The blond haired pwnesome man said.

"It's way better than the burnt food that all of us make. Not to mention what ever that green brown stuff is that Tobi makes which smells like burnt plastic. No one dares to eat that though." He said with a grinned. It felt like my face turned green at what I had just heard. Deidara noticed how I reacted and chuckled. After he was done he threw away his plated and called for Tobi who was singing "I'm a Little Tea Pot" under the small table. He scuttled out from under the table and slam dunked his plate into the trash...after trying like fifty times!!!! Lizzy was silent this whole time except for maybe a giggle or two at something funny that happened.

"Follow me, hmm. I will show you to your room you will be staying in." Deidara said.

"Ok Deidara-kun." I said noticing what I had said and blushed. (A/N I do blush a lot!!! usually when I'm embarrassed. .) We walked into the same room we had been put in.

"We have another bed we will be putting in here soon, but for now there is only one, hmm." Deidara said tiredly.

"Tis ok we can manage for now." I said cheerfully. I was so tired though I just wanted to fall asleep, I think Liz did too. There was a couch against the wall. It looked really comfy. So...I went and let myself fall on it. Deidara seemed a little surprised. Tobi...where the hell was Tobi? o.o Uh Oh.

"Hey Deidara." I slured almost falling asleep.

"Hmmm?" He said looking towards me.

"Where is Tobi?" I asked with closed eyes.

"I don't know and I don't care, hmmm. He gets me in trouble I'll just kill him." He said in a jokingly yet serious way.

"But it looks like you both haven't gotten very much sleep in a while...hmm" He said in a caring kind of voice.

"I can finish showing you around later. hmm" He said. I didn't really want him to go yet though, I was still spazzing that my favorite, awesomefull, cool, Naruto character was here right now!

"Lizzy-san, you can rest, but I still want to see around a little bit." I gave a weak smile cuz I was tired. She looked a little confused, but then smiled too.

"Ok meh is tired anywayz." She said in her Lizzyfull weird way as she plopped down on the bed.

"Are you sure. hmm?" He asked.

"Yuppers!" I said cheerfully. Deidara smirked and lead me out of the room. Lizzy was practically asleep.

**Sorry dis twas so short or whatevah. . Deidara is teh bestest!!! I is sorry!! I don't think I'm very pretty though! T.T Oh well.**

**Who out of me and Lizzy do you think is the cooliest!? XP lolz it can be both :P I ask weird questions! . You don't have to answer I just felt like writing that XD I really hope you keep reading and I like reviews. I might put in some ideas of yours if i likez themz! o.o yay! cuz i will wanna keep writing this even more if I get reviews. WOOOT!**


	4. OMG PICKLEZ!

**Chapter 4**

**Lolz ok so i have actually written up to my eighth chapter o.o but i forgot how to put them up on here so that's why it took so long DX death anyway here it is XD im sorry if it get's kinda not as funny DX sooorrrry! lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teh Naruto people or anything DX just Logan (real life person) Lizzy (they are friends in real life :D) and Ashley... MUFASA XD**

Deidara showed me around for a while. I had no idea what time it was. 

"Ok, so I have showed you, your room, the bathrooms, umm what else...hmm" Deidara said as he tried to think.

"I...have seen th-e...kitchen and liviiing room." I slurred. I was really, really tired now. 

"Deidara-kun?" I asked. 

"Un?" Deidara said as he looked at my tired face. I think he could tell how tired I was, because when I would accidentally lay my head on his shoulder, he wouldn't squirm that much.

"Uhhh...oh yeah, why are we here?" I said, I didn't even notice that I had whispered it, but at my question, Deidara sighed and gave a slight smile.

"Well for one thing, hmm, I don't even know how your holding out so well." He said.

"Wha?" I said confused. 

"Well, transporting through worlds isn't the easiest, hmm," He explained. "And you didn't notice it but, Itachi had looked kinda tired and went to his room, Hidan must have gone too before we even got there, and your friend fell asleep before we event left the room...hmm. Plus you were in sacks and had been knocked out, hmm." I started to understand what he was getting at. Then I realized something, but I decided to bring it up after he was done explaining. At this time I was walking almost like I was drunk! Deidara wasn't getting mad when I would accidentally bump into him though, I was glad for that too. 

"Anyway so I was just surprised that you haven't collapsed, hmm." He said with a little curiosity in his voice.

"Well,...I woke up when I was still being carried...in a sack." I said sounding a little confused at the last part. He looked really shocked for some reason.

"Wow, hmmm. How are you even stan-" But he stopped himself.

"Deidara-kun?" I said sounding concerned. A smile was creeping it's way across Deidara's face. He stopped and turned to me which made me bump into him and almost fall, but he gently grabbed my arms so I wouldn't. I felt like I wouldn't be able to walk any farther. I think he noticed. We were pretty close and he was holding onto my arms, I blushed slightly.

"I know I wasn't supposed to explain any of this yet but oh well, hmm." He said, still with that nice smile on his face. I was ready to fall, and I almost did but he grabbed my legs and put his arm around my back, then he picked me up. 

"I was wondering when you would finally collapse...hmm." He said with a laugh.

"Do you want me to explain, or Pein-Sama?" He asked in a happy voice making himself sound like the good choice and a deep creepy voice to make the leader sound like...not that When he said the leaders name I went like this: o.o all innocent. I really didn't feel like meeting the leader.

"Uhhhh...I'll go for contestant number one." I said with a smile, but had my eyes practically closed. (A/N we were just standing in the middle of the hallway not even walking) Deidara smirked, and started to walk. I had no idea where we were going, but I was too tired to care. I tried to keep my head from falling, but I could barely move, so it fell against Deidara's chest. We were walking for a while and I was almost asleep.

"Hey...hmmm." He said. As he propped my back up a little.

"Huh...wha..." I mumbled. 

"We are here now. If you're too tired..." He trailed off.

"No...I'm ok, really." I insisted. Whatever he had to say, I wanted to here it. It was sorta cold, and then I noticed we were outside. It was like a porch, the land had many cherry blossom trees. It was so beautiful! It was cold out though, but Deidara's warmness was really comfortable. He placed me down in a sitting position on the ground on the porch. Then I adjusted myself. He sat right in front of me. He looked in my eyes and I looked back.

"I guess I better start explaining...hmm" He said not looking away from my eyes. 

"Wait, ummm I noticed that well...I hadn't exactly told you my name yet," I said remembering what it was I wanted to bring up. "It's Sunora." I finished with a smile.

"Yeah I had a feeling it might be." He said with a grin.

"I will try to start from the beginning, hmm." He started. 

"We have been waiting for you two to get older before taking action in kidnapping you...hmm" He explained. When he said the word "kidnap" it made me feel weird, I almost forgot they had even kidnapped us for a second, they weren't treating us like we were prisoners. 

"You two have a very large fighting capacity, and a good amount of chakra though you don't know that but that is why i smiled because I remembered and knew why you were holding out well...hmm." He kept going. 

"So we wanted to bring you to "our world" and make you become part of the Akatsuki, hmm." He said and started to continue. I just sat there looking at him like a little kid, like this: o.o

"You two are going to live and travel with us. hmm. We will take turns training each of you." He said. I was a little confused but...

"Ummm, so I say some Japanese words sometimes?" I asked with eyes big. He smiled.

"Yes that will happen, hmm." He replied. I closed my eyes as I felt the soft breeze on my face. I inhaled the sweet air. Deidara grinned a little.

"But your gonna have to tell me about yourself some, hmm." He said as he looked to the trees. I opened my eyes and looked at him. 

"Huh? Why do you wanna know about _me_?" I said with a confused look on my face.

"Well, hmm." He started. 

"If you are gonna be my partner after you have had some training, I'm gonna want to know more about you right, hmm?" He replied. I was like freaking when I heard his words. 

"YOUR GONNA BE _MY_ _PARTNER_!" I asked with a HUGE smile on meh face and my eyes sparkling with happyness.

"Un." He said plainly. 

"I will also be training you the most out of anyone, hmm." He finished.

"You see, when the leader knew you were coming, he asked who would want to be partners with you each, and train them the most as well, hmm." He said. 

"Well I volunteered to have you, and I think Itachi will mostly be teaching your friend, hmm. Though she won't be able to go on missions with them for a while, till she is really good, hmm." He continued.

"You won't know your real powers until you are in a situation, where your body will take over and you will perform what ever it is that you can do, hmm." He said. He turned towards me and we were looking in each others eyes again. 

"So, _ you _are gonna be _my _sempai?" I asked to reassure myself. 

"I will be, most of the time, but we will take turns, also to teach you diff-" He was cut of by my sudden burst of energy, put towards glomping him, even though we were sitting down. 

"AAAAAHHH!" Was all that was heard from Deidara.

"YAAAAAYZ!." I said reeeeaaaally happy. While I was still on him from attacking him I thought of something.

"Deidara-kun? What about Lizzy-san we won't be working together?" I asked in a sad voice, and sitting up. Deidara was still a little shocked, but he answered my question anyway.

"Well, hmm...you will be switching around. Umm you will probably go on some with her and you will be training at the same time in the same area. hmm" He finished and let the breeze pass through and ruffle his hair. He was really handsome I thought. I mean, a lot of people think he looks like a girl, but it's just his hair I mean really. I thought he was handsome and stuff though, and if he had short hair he would totally look like a guy...but if, I don't know..._Haku _had short hair he would still look like a girl, just with short hair. Plus I think Deidara would look weird with short hair. 

"So you will be staying here now. hmm. You have to borrow some clothes though, just until we think we can trust you well enough to bring you back and get clothes and stuff, hmm." Deidara said. My eyes went wide.

"NOOOOOEZZ! I don't want to wear one of those fishnet shirts, they look really bad on girls!" Deidara was laughing at my reaction.

"Well it's only when your clothes are getting washed and stuff, hmm" He said between laughs. I smiled brightly. Then all of a sudden I was like sooo tired I just like fell down even though I was sitting! Deidara sighed while smirking and got up. He picked me up in his arms again. 

"Hey, there is still more you need to know but that can wait till tomorrow, hmm." Those were the last words I heard before I fell into a peaceful sleep. 

...Well it was peaceful until I had my dream...no nightmare! I was walking along the beach with some guy I don't even know, when all of a sudden...A GIGANTO PICKLE COMES AND EATS HIM! It hopped towards me and I tried to run, but it's horrific pickleyness caught up and tried to make me into pea soup with mushrooms and olives! o.O It made horrific "Sdhcuurbiiiiiiiiiiiiifgingicy!" noises I wonder if you played it backwards like on a tape if it would say "MUST EAT THE YUMMERFULL PWNSOME SUNORA SHE TIS EEEETABLE!" hmmmm...maybe. Anywayz THEN...I wakended up :O I is sooooo happy that I didn't get eaten...too bad for that guy though. T.T But I is livez! So twas ok. XD


	5. Some funny OOCness, starts :

**Hey my people :D Ok so im soo sorry for uhm taking so long with these chapters ;;;;; uhm.. i kinda forgot how to put chapters up o.o don't be mad XD I had just gotten an account on here :3 so, I hope you enjoy this. I got a comment that said i had a lot of grammar errors and stuff, I am so sorry to anyone who has trouble reading this or something but usually the words are supposed to be spelt like that because it's supposed to be funny and my friends and I talk like that too ;; but yeah so... enjoy the next chapter XD!!**

--

I woke up, in a separate bed from Lizzy who was still asleep. YAY two beds! I quickly sat up.

"Wha-" I muttered. Then all of a sudden an orange blob attacked me!! . jk twas Tobi but at the moment I was tired from just waking up and thought it was a orange blob . Tobi sprang out from...apparently underneath my bed o.o

"SUUUUUNNNOOOOORAAA-CHAAAAN!!" Screamed an obnoxious orange blob.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! TOBI WHAT THE HELL!!" I shouted. I was a freaking out chibi flailing my arms and then...I fell out of bed. TT it hurt too.

"DO YOU LIKE?" He asked in a very loud voice even though I was RIGHT THERE!

"Like _what_?" I asked getting reeeeaaaally pissed off.

"How we gave you a separate bed to Lizzy-chan, duh!" He pointing to the bed Lizzy sat in, from getting awakened by all the commotion, staring and looking like this: o.O

"Don't ask." I said to her starting to stand. Frankly I didn't want to explain it to her anyway.

"Ooook." Lizzy said still with the look on her face.

"Sunora-chaaaan!! It is breakfast AND I DA PUMPERKIN KING TIS GONNA COOK MY SPECIAL FOODZ!!" He _sang _in a high pitched voice.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!." I screamed.

"I am cooking, Tobi!! Especially since I found out from Deidara, what it looks like!" I said jokingly but actually serious. Even if I wasn't that good at cooking or I didn't like to as much, I was not gonna let Tobi cook.

"YAY!" Screamed the pumpkin man. "I thought that would work!"

"Huh?" I said confused and a little annoyed.

"Yeah, I wanted you to cook." He replied acting very snobby for what he just did.

"Gah, whatever." I replied not wanting to talk because i was still tired. Lizzy went wide eyed and said.

"TOBI you're the pumpkin _king? _I thought you said the great pumpkin! Now I know who you _really_ are!" Tobi went wide eyed thinking _oh no she knows I is Madara? _

"YOU TOBI ARE none other than... JACK SKELLINGTON!!" Lizzy said happily with a BIG smile. Tobi stared at her for a second and then totally just ignores what she just said, I was just sweat dropping and had a nervous smile on mah face. Then Tobi turned back towards me.

"OH, OH!! Here." He said as he handed us pants, two fishnet shirts, and two Akatsuki cloaks, he even handed us a hair brush that didn't look used yet.

"You can wear these while your clothes are washing." He said splee happyfull. I nodded unhappily that we had to wear fishnet shirts, and sat down on the bed.

"Tobi, leave now so we can change please." I said.

"Fine, but hurry uuuupp." He wined. My eye twitched in annoyance.

"OK JUST GO!!" I said. He left and I went into the bathroom. When I came out I was in the clothes that had been given to us, and my face was washed and so was my hair. I would take a shower later because I did take one the day before.

"Ok here you go Liz-san." I said handing her the brush, she was also all dressed. When Liz was done she forgot to do something so I went to the kitchen before her, quickly running down the hallways to greet everyone. As I ran into the kitchen everyone looked up and was greeted with.

"Ohayo everyone!" I don't know why but I was really happy.

"I really wanna cook for some reason." I noticed who was at the table and in the big kitchen. Deidara was sitting at the table, for some reason he reading something, Tobi was hanging from the wall...Wtf? o.O Itachi was across from Deidara on the table, and... a blue fish shtick was leaning against the counter! I think you all know who that was! Twas Kisame.

"AH! Kisame-san!" I shouted at the sushi on legs. :P j/k Kisame This caused him to look up from whatever he was doing and stare at me.

"Uhhh...Hi?" He said seeming confused. _I wounder if he doesn't know I'm supposed to be here. No he would have been like "What the hell! Who is that!?_

"Sunora-chan?...hmm" Deidara's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Uhh...Oh I shall cookz foodz!!" I said cheerfully, as I saw Liz walk in and stare at Kisame for a second then hesitantly take a seat next to Deidara. It was weird Lizzy and I didn't seem to be very scared of being here. I mean we had been here for like three days so far. Anyway I looked in the fridge and there was like nothing to make!

"Uhh...The fridge is preeety empty." I said.

"Really, hmm?" Deidara replied.

"Well I guess we will have to just have bread or something." Itachi said. Me and Lizzy exchanged glances. "

We will go to the village or something to getz food." Lizzy said. The criminals exchanged glances.

"Well what are you gonna be doing there?? HUH HUH HUH!!" Itachi screamed with an eye twitching coming completely out of character. Me and Lizzy were like AHHHHH!! And then we started to roll on the floor laughing to deathness!! Twas pwnesomely funny that Itachi would ever do that. But he just kept freaking out until we answered him.

"Uhhhh... getting food?" Lizzy said. Itachi stared at her, his eye twitching then he ran over to Lizzy and shook her shoulders furiousy!! He was like.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!! FOOOOOOOOOOOODZZZ MUST EAT... EAT FOOOOODDDDZZ!! GO GET FOOD RIGHT NOW!!" Itachi screamed at Lizzy while shaking her to death!! T.T Poor pwnesomefull Lizzy she was all like.

"OW MY SHOULDER, OW MY SHOULDER, OW MY SHOULDER, OWW MEH SHOUULDEEERRR!!" Etc. etc. Lizzy has emo shoulders they are all like stupid and hurt all the time! I had to poke Itachi in the side to get him to stop, which works rather well for me when I do that. Itachi looked at me with a crazy look on his face then, he was normal again! Me and Lizzy didn't exactly wanna wait around to see what else would happen, we got money from Deidara avoiding Itachi who looked like nothing had even happened even though everyone had been like o.o scared. So we went to the market or whatever. Deidara offered to send Tobi since he couldn't, but I quickly turned him down.

It seems that every time we sleep there everyday we get a rude awakening this was by far the rudest and weirdest. Rude because of Tobi and I think you know why it was weird, or uh well, scary I should say. We went there and got food even though a lot of the stuff we didn't even know what it was! For some AWESOME reason we could read the writing even though it was like in Japanese!! It was friggen awesome! Lizzy went all squeaky and was freaking out about it she even like huggled a cereal box! I soon joined her in her squeakiness. though. It was awesome!

I explained to Lizzy everything that Deidara had told me. About how we both have a hidden amount of chakra and stuff and how we is gonna be training with them. She like choked when I said Hidan would probably be too twas funny. I told her how Itachi would do most of it, but since he is the strongest pretty much she won't be going on the missions yet she she'll be going with me! I have to ask Deidara more about it cuz he said he would explain more.

So anyways we paid for the food and stuff then we left. We walked around the village a little before going to the hideout though. I wanted to look around reeeeaaaaally badly and of course Liz was totally spazzing about us being sooo pwnsomefull! We wondered around for a while then went back to the hideout. YAY HIDE OUT!! Oh and JT-san tis the pwnage but that comes later on. So we got back with lotz of yummerfull stuff. Itachi wasn't there though which maded me relieved...for about two whole minutes. But like a little after we shut the door and were putting food on the counter, we heard loud noises from up the hallway where the rooms were, that startled me and I almost like hid under the table! Sure enough Itachi RAN downstairs stomping and yelling words that sounded gibberish... T.T twas scaryfull. So he ran to where I was standing his sharingan activated. He huffed, and puffed AND...then he all of a sudden grabbed meh arms and was like.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH YAY!! WHAT IS THE YUMMY FOOD YOUZ GOT??" He screamed going, very happy chibi and had weasel ears and a tail that was wagging (i know it's hard to believe.) Twas very cute even if it was weird. Lizzy was like this O.O I was like this cuz it twas cool, and for the first time we saw Kakuzu, who was like this T.T

"Why did you have to spend so much money on food?" He asked " I MEAN WHY!! Ju-just why? It isn't fair!! We don't _need_ to eat! We could eat shoes and save the money for more important stuffs!" He had a chibi river of tears. Lizzy was staring at Itachi as I was petting his head.

"Uhhhhnm... Well should we cook nowz?" Lizzy squeaked. I stopped obsessing over Itachi's fluffehness and went over to the counter.

"Yupz." I said while nodding and smiling. Kakuzu was still sad about the money and Itachi had gone back to his normal self without the sharingan T.T

"I am going to MY room and counting MY moneyz!" Said Kakuzu as he started to stomped out of the room.

"FINEZ THENZ!! GO TO YOUR NON-PWNESOME ROOM!!" Lizzy screamed really loud for some reason.

"K." Kakuzu replied and trotted up to his room (yes trotted o.o) I wanted to cook before going and seeing who would eat.

"La Laa LAAAAAAAA dooo doooo doooaaaaaaa LA LAAA LAAAAAAAA." Lizzy sang and hummed to no one in particular. We were making pancakes and banananers and bacon. (A/N I don't know ANY of the things that people eat in Japan so you can give me tips if you wanna help ) After we were all done, Itachi had just been leaning against the doorway with his eyes closed. I would keep looking over at him, because he was so still I thought he went to sleep, until I heard him say.

"Ya'know I ain't sleepin... I am thinking about 10 ways to eat a hat." He said opening his eyes and smirking. I still have no idea if he was joking or not o.o So anyway we finished cooking and Lizzy finished her solo which was lurvly I would've joined but I was just laughing, cuz it she was _trying_ to sing, she was making it sound really funny. She sings much better than that, I wish she used to be in chorus with me T.T Yes I love to sing and I don't really mind singing in front of people. (lolz thought ya'd like to know )

"Itachi-san?" I looked towards Itachi who opened his eyes to look at me.

"Hn?" He said pushing himself of the door frame, walking, and sitting at the table.

"Am I aloud to go get Deidara-san and Tobi?" I asked putting his food on the table.

"Uhhhh...do you know where their rooms are? Cuz you know if you open the wrong door...DEATH COULD HAPPEN!!" He said letting his voice trail and then yeah going really creepy-like and trying to scare me TT it worked. .

"AAH! I-I know, Deidara-san showed me and I can show Liz-chan." I said with a happy smile.

"Fiiiinee wit mehy." He said while stuffing food into his mouth (he gets awesomer and awesomer! :P)

"Ew." Lizzy said when Itachi did that. I giggled.

"Let us go now." I said pointing to the doorway. We went down the halls to where all the rooms were lined up the walls across from each other like in hotels.

"Ok... I-it's one of these." I said brushing my wavy brown bangs out of my face.

"Ohhh noo I thought it was one of the _other _ones down the _other _hallways or maybe that closet!" Lizzy said sarcastically and rolling her eyes. "What do you mean _one of these_? Your supposed to know which one!" Lizzy said high pitched like she does when she is nervous.

"Uh, uh no n-nooo I am just... gah! never mind! I think it's this one." I said pointing to a door.

"Are you sure?" Lizzy asked with her voice like _I don't believe you._

"Nope." I said as soon as she was done speaking, and knocked on the door softly. We waited and waited, so I knocked again only louder. Then we heard a crash which made us gasp and jump a little. Then suddenly the door swings open to reveal a very agitated Hidan.

"WHAT THE F-CKING HELL!!" He screamed to our faces me and Lizzy were just like ZOMFG O.O Twas scary he didn't have his cloak on so he was only wearing his pants. Lizzy was like o.o not breathing again I think. His eye twitched as he was about to yell when a blond stepped in between us. Of course it was Deidara.

"Oh uuuh, well the girls were juuust telling you it's time to eat, hmmm. They didn't mean to barge in on your praying, hmm." He stuttered. I clung onto his arm as he said that, no way! We just interrupted Hidan while he was TALKING TO JASHIN!! That is as bad as it gets so why _wouldn't_ I grab his arm! Lizzy was just staring wide eyed and stiff at the shirtless Hidan. Hidan was angry and yelling while saying like eyery swear word you could think of! And Deidara was freaking out and trying to calm down the insane man to save our asses! Twas hectic and I bet Itachi was laughing at us, cuz Hidan's room was the 4th one down the hallway, so it wasn't hard to hear his aggravated voice.

"FINE JUST LEAVE ME THE F-CK ALONE AND DON'T KNOCK ON MY F-CKING DOOR WHEN I'M F-CKING TALKING TO JASHIN!!" Hidan yelled at them. Then Lizzy burst out of her shyness and screamed.

"Jashin? I LURVE jashin! Learn me him?" Then she fell silent and wide-eyed again T.T poor Lizzy. I knew she was wanting to hang out with Hidan and she just found out how to. Hidan stared at her and then, surprisingly, he smiled! He looked at her and then...grabbed her arms and, you wont believe it, he HUGGED her!! Then he went chibi mode and started saying stuff like.

"YAY I SHALL LEARN YOUZ BOUT JAAAASHIIINN!!" He was squealing and shook her shoulders a little and was like.

"I will tell youz when I will teach ya!" Then he let go and wasn't chibi but he was happyful... But Lizzy...was another case o.o SHE WAS LIKE DIEING!! I don't think she was breathing, her skin was as pale as a vampires (she pales instead of blushes), her eyes were HUGE, and she was twitching then she fell to the floor...I mean Hidan had just HUGGED her Hidan doesn't hug ANYONE!! Twas amazing! She was like not even there or something though, I wonder what she was thinking... anyway Hidan was happy and smiling and dragged Lizzy in his room to teach her stuffs! So Deidara and I were shocked and dazed at what just happened.

"Uhhh..." Was all I managed to say.

"I have a feeling Lizzy isn't gonna wanna learn anymore after this...hmm" Was Deidara's words.

"Thank you very much Deidara-kun for that..." I said as I gived him a biiiig hug. He just smiled and we walked down the hall back to the kitchen. We both ate in silence since Itachi had gone back to his room laughing at meh failure to find the right door. And I was glaring at him. I finished after Deidara and we walked out of the kitchen. Just as this happened we saw Lizzy. OMFG she was even pailer than when Hidan gave her a hug!! Now that is totally friggen WEIRD!!

"Uhh...errmm...L-lizzy-" I started but was cut off by.

"DON'T! Just d-don't ask me what happened in there! Ju-just don't! Never ask him to talk to you about-n-no!" She said with humongous eyes. I looked at her in shock, I had never seen her like that! Hidan was already in the kitchen getting his food, and Deidara was chuckling at all thats happened. Lizzy walked back to our room like she was sleepwalking, and I followed. The whole time I was confused and stuff so yeah We went in the room and Lizzy plopped on the couch with a "hmmph!" letting all the air out.

"Um... So, whatcha gonna do? I mean we can't start training yet cuz we don't have all the details from Deidara-san." I said. Lizzy wasn't responding, though so I thought I should leave her alone.

"Liz I'm going to the kitchen, you wanna come?" I said I thought I should ask her just in case. With that she sprung up from the couch and ran over to me with a smile on her face.

"HIDAN IS SO COOOL!!" She squealed. I was going crazy! Sometimes I thought I was because of how everyone acted.

"Wait, what?" I said confused.

"He's the best! Don't talk to him about Jashin, but other than that HE ROCKS!!" Now I understood and started to giggle hysterically which caused Lizzy to look at me confused.

"What"? She said. I just kept giggling, which turned into a laugh.

"WHAAAAT!!" Lizzy whined. I abruptly stopped laughing.

"Liz-san...You're too funny." I said and that was all I said as I bolted out of the room leaving a very confused Lizzy, who soon followed. I stopped in the middle of the hallway really quick causing Lizzy to bump into me and almost fall. N-not that I _wanted _her to fall cough cough shifty eyes I do that sometimes to friends is all.

"Sunora-chan! Go already!" She yelled which made me smile and laugh. We got to the kitchen and greeted teh peeps. This time it was Itachi, Sasori, Tobi, Hidan, and Deidara. Which made an evil grin spread across meh face when I saw Itachi. (:D)Thankfully no one noticed, I'm usually so nice no one would expect anything from me. So anyway, Itachi was drinking coffee or something, Kisame was laughing at Tobi who was freaking out about something, Hidan was still a happyful person from telling Lizzy about stuffs, and of course Deidara and Sasori were arguing about art.

"OH YEAH DEIDARA-TEME WHAT IF A PANCAKE EXPLODED!? HUH! WOULD YOU COUNT _THAT_ AS ART!? Sasori yelled at an angered Deidara.

"YES I WOULD, BASTARD, hmm!!" He screamed right back which made Lizzy squeak trying to escape a laugh. They didn't notice though, they were too busy arguing. Heck I barely noticed cuz I had always wanted to see a real argument between the two, for some reason. I was just listening to them.

"WHAT IF IT WAS A MOLDY FISH THAT NEVER WENT AWAY, HMM! WOULD THAT BE ART TO _YOU,_ SASORI BAKA!?" Deidara spat. Sasori's eye twitched and he stomped away from Deidara towards me for some reason. Uh oh, I think he noticed how interested I was in the argument. Damn, wait he didn't say what I thought he would.

"SO DEIDARA WHAT IF SUNORA EXPLODED!! WOULD _THAT_ BE ART TO YOU?!" My eyes widened and I looked at Deidara, I was sorta scared of what he would say. He opened his mouth to speak so he wouldn't lose the argument, but looked at me with a soft expression and clenched his teeth his eye twitching. Sasori gave a smirk, and I totally wanted to glomp Deidara.

"Hmm...Well lets see, I won this argument...But lets see what someone else thinks." He said as he stopped right in front of me, who was now a chibi with beedy eyes.

"Uuhhhh..." Deidara stammered.

"What's wrong idiot?" Sasori asked giving a smirk.

"NOTHING, hmm." He shot back and looked at me. Now I was freaking out cuz I knew what was gonna happen.

"Sunora-chan, you seem to be interested in our little argument, so what do you think about art?" Sasori asked in a very calm tone.

"Ummm...uh...ehm..." I stuttered, I was completely speechless. I had thought about it before when I watched them argue but I couldn't remember what I thought.

"Well?" Sasori said, snapping me out of my thoughts. Deidara just stared at me.

"sighs Well it's a horrible answer but-" I was cut off by Tobi poking me in the side causing me to screech and giggle (I tis ticklish D:)

"TOBI DAMMIT!!" I screamed but Tobi didn't even notice. I looked around to see Kisame and Hidan weren't there anymore and Lizzy and Itachi were talking or something in the living room. Deidara had laughed when I giggled from Tobi's poke, and Sasori was just staring a bit surprised.

"SUNORA-CHAN!! I didn't see you come down here!!" He squealed at me and poked me again, making me squeal and squirm away.

"QUIT IT!! Gosh Tobi you didn't see me cuz I tried to make it so you didn't because you would do this!" I yelled with a grin, of course I was joking cuz I didn't know he was even here. Tobi was about to say something when he was smacked upside the head by an annoyed Sasori.

"Stop." He said simply.

"Fine fine!!" Tobi said as he ran out the kitchen.

"Ok, back to your 'horrible' answer." Sasori said as he did the quoting thing with his hands mimicking me saying horrible. I sighed and continued on.

"Okey dokey, so I think it's both, because well I can't really choose. Fireworks are so pretty, but not until they blow up in the sky, explosions are pretty too. And portraits, or sculptures, _puppets_, they are all so cool and beautiful too but they are better if they are there for ever and ever to look at and be preserved. So...yeah" I said with red cheeks cuz I was nervous and a little scared of their reply. I was surprised at their expressions, they had a surprised look on their faces.

"Sunora-chan, that answer wasn't horrible at all." Said Sasori. Deidara was smiling at me until I noticed he was and he looked away but said.

"It was... a very good answer." I smiled.

"Thanks..." Then I remembered what I had come in there for and grinned. "I, uh gotta do something, k?" I said and they nodded as I ran into the living room and they followed shortly after. Lizzy was laughing at something Itachi must've said, and Tobi was dead...jk he was playing chess with a squirrel...the sad thing was it was winning. Anyway I was gonna do what I had planned on doing.

"Hey, Itachi-san?" I said then he looked at me and I smiled. "I have something that one of my friends wanted to tell you if she could meet you." I said while still grinning. Itachi looked at me blankly.

"Well, what is it?" He said as he sat on the couch. I gave a small giggle and glanced at Lizzy, who had no idea what I was gonna do.

"Well, ok here goes," I said. "Alrighty then, she thinks that your an ass, who loves Kisame, and likes to abuse his little brother. Oh and that you are mentally unstable cuz you kill peoplez and then tell your brother he cant kill you but you want him too anyway." I said practically laughing. You see I had a friend and she told me she would totally tell Itachi this if she met him, but she moved away so now I will tell him. I really wanted to see how he would react... I did not expect this though, I didn't think he was this randomly psychotic sometimes. He looked at me blankly for a second then he went crazy and turned into a chibi with a river of tears flailing.

"WHAT!? H-HOW COULD ANYONE TH-THINK THAT!? WHAAAAAAHEAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" He cried and ran around the room. Sasori and Deidara were totally shocked along with Lizzy, who was spazzing out and dieing from his lack of charactercy (tis not a word) and I who was also like this o.o along with Sasori and Deidara. Tobi was wrestling the squirrel because it won and he apparently got angry at it...o.o The squirrel was winning in wrestling too.

"Itachi-san?" I said trying to calm the insane guy down. "Itaaaaachiii-saaaann!...ITACHI-SAAAAANNNN!!" Itachi looked up, he once again had ears and a tail.

"Wh-what?" He said with little tiny puppy dog eyes TT they were so cute twas hard to keep from glomping him.

"Awww...well she was kidding I think and plus a lot of people think your the bestest! Plus she isn't mean or anything she is awesome and really cool she just wanted to see how you'd react I suppose!" I said frantically trying to calm him down. He sniffled and his ears had gone.

"F-fine!" He said and stood up starting to go back to his _normal_ Itachi self. I smiled and walked back towards Sasori and Deidara. Itachi stood up and walked out of the room without a word. Lizzy was just totally freaked out she wasn't used to it yet either.

"Well that was oddly ammusing." Sasori said. "I think I'm gonna go out for a while." He finished.

"Oh Sunora-chan, hmm!" Deidara said.

"Huh." I replied.

"Do you wanna start some simple training soon? Like today and tomorrow I can explain and then we could start...hmm." He said with his wide grin of his. I was so excited at the idea.

"Uh, sure!" I said with a smile. "I'd love to start." Sasori broke our conversation though.

"Liz-chan, do you want to go with me to the town and get some stuff to build my puppets with." Lizzy was surprised at this though and she was still spazzing about Hidan, then Itachi, and now Sasori! I was kinda amused at it though.

"Uhm...UMH!! hAA!!..." Lizzy squeaked at Sasori who surprisingly looked normal with asmirk not surprised, I think he was used to some of her reactions.

"So's that a yes then?" He replied to her Lizzyness with a grin. She nodded as a little chibi. "Alright then lets go." He said as he put on his cloak and they both walked out of the lair thingy.

"Well this day keeps getting funnier and funnier, hmm." Deidara said. I was still next to him.

"Well are ya gonna teach me stuff?" I said with a smirk. Deidara just crossed his arms and pretended to be offended.

"Not if you speak to me like that, hmm!" He said trying to hide a smile. "After all I am your Danna." He finished. I beamed a big smile.

"Fine, Deidara...Daaaana!" I said with my hands on my hips pretending to have attitude, which was hard cuz I was giggling. So we walked outside and he talked about all that stuff. He was good at explaining, I wasn't bored at all! Plus it was fun. Sept he kept poking me in the side TT he found my screaches, squeaks, giggles, quite amusing.

"STOP IT!!" I said while trying to conceal my giggles. Deidara just kept laughing he thought it was the funniest!! TT gosh!

"Ha ha fine." He said with a couple more pokes and pat me on the head like I was some little kid!! I... Hate...That!! I grabbed his hand while he was patting my head and pulled to try and pull him down. He wasn't ready, so he fell and I quickly jumped up and ran ahead of him inside. I pounced onto the couch and sat till he came in. Then I laughed at him cuz he had leaves all in his hair. Twas Fun Lizzy and Sasori soon arrived Sasori was his blank self carrying some crap that I guessed was for his puppetry stuffs. Lizzy was totally spazzy though like usually and she was really happy looking.

"Was it fun?" I asked her after we had retreated to our room.

"HA!!" She squeaked and laughed. "It was awesomeness!" She fell onto her bed and I giggled. I couldn't wait to see other funny surprises the Akatsuki held!

**Lolz well, I hope you enjoyed that Uhm I kinda wrote this a while ago so as the chapters go on I will sound more like a story i think XD like not adding z's to the end of everything and stuff, but I still hope it will be funny Please please review! It makes me so happy! And I want to know if people actually want me to keep going on with my story and all so thank you! I love you al!! chucks cookies at you X3 BYE**


	6. A new friend

**Ok hello my people! I love you all :D yay! Ok so, im actually getting to put chapters up cuz im not stupid anymore :D so i hope people read my story and enjoy it .**

Okay here's the deal, this is a bit of a time skip so I will just kinda sum up what happened. We had been there for only three days. For the next two it was kinda boring, Deidara spent a while talking and explaining all the stuff we need to know but we kept getting off subject and talking about totally different stuff so it took longer than expected. Itachi was normal those days and started to teach Lizzy, Hidan offered but I had to turn him down for her because 1. She couldn't concentrate if he did and 2. Lizzy couldn't say no to him (let alone any other words) so I had to. He didn't mind thankfully though. Lizzy was coming around and starting to speak to him a bit more she was being kinda shy with people sometimes but not as much anymore. So those two days was that, then next we decided we would take a break from traning for a couple days, and we met Konan for like two seconds then she left. Tobi almost killed me by jumping onto the floor and laying on it right before I got there!! I tripped and almost like fell down the stairs to the basement, thankfully Sasori was there and he caught me. Gosh Tobi might be funny and stuff but he is annoying as hell sometimes especially when he almost killz ya .! Anywayz so yeah its been been a full week so far SEVEN DAYS So yeah remember how we didn't exactly have anything with us when we were brought here? Well I do and I thought I should bring it up cuz we had to share their stuff and I would rather have my own things, thank you very much!! So yes, on with the story

"NO NO NO, hmm" Deidara yelled at me while I threw a punch trying to hit him. "You don't do it like that, hmm! You have to be more careful about it." He said as he caught my punch and let go after. I was panting because we had been training for a while about an hour or so. We had actually started the training two days ago. Not just him explaining but I actually had to try and fight and stuff. He went easy on me though and didn't do really the hard stuff because I wouldn't be ready of course.

"S-sorry...Sempai." I said while panting. Lizzy had also started the real fighting stuff a day before me because Itachi wanted to start as soon as possible. I would glance at them every now and then because we were kinda close together, but they went inside. See the cave thingy lair or whatever you call it was in the woods, but there was a patch of grassy land and stuff where it was. Surprisingly it was semi surrounded by Sakura trees. I would've expected it to be in the shadowiness and stuff but whatever. Well it was but it was in a village I didn't know about so it's hard to find and stuff but oh well.

"Hey you ok, hmm?" Deidara said snapping me away from my thoughts.

"Oh of course!" I said getting in a fighting stance, when I heard Kisame's voice scream some nonsense I didn't understand I lost my balance and fell down.. "Ouch dang it! Hey Deidara-kun, who's Kisame talking to?" I said as Deidara walked over to me with a little chuckle at meh falling down.

"I don't know... Wanna go see, hm?" He said as he put out his hand for me to take. I blushed a little (I kinda liked him a little o.o j-just a little shifty eyes A/N yes he does have the mouth thingys on his hands but I don't give a crap!) So I took his hand and he pulled me to where we heard Kisame's laughter. He was laughing at a scowling girl. She was anime too of course. Her hair was very straight went down to her shoulders it was lighter brown than my hair and her banges were highlighted blond. Her eyes were blue. She wore a navy blue tank top and a short jean jacket that stopped at her stomach, a black silk mini skirt with dark blue leggings to match her tank top and they were like capries. She also wore black sandals and her toenails were a dark blue along with her fingernails.

"Hey Kisame who is this, hmm?" Deidara asked as he looked at the girl whom I recognized right away but hadn't said anything...instead I ran and hugged her practically knocking her over! She was smiling and laughing, she couldn't hug me back cuz she couldn't move her arms! I was so happy.

"ASHLEY!! ASHLEY you're here! I thought you moved away!" I said as I let go and put my arm around hers like friends do.

"Well, I hadn't moved back yet...BECAUSE THESE JERKS KIDNAPPED ME AND I WOKE UP!!" She said as she scowled again. This made me even more happy because I knew I had my two best friends with me and Ashley hadn't changed. She was acting like her normal self too. I gave her another hug. "Oh and umm...What's with the goddamn sacks anyway!?" She yelled at Kisame.

"I don't know we wanted to put the two girls in one, and decided it was a good idea after that, to put you in it too." He said with a smirk. She scowled and then totally ignored him and turned back to me with a big smile.

"I'm so glad I got to see you again!" She said, I took her wrist.

"C'mon I wanna introduce you to my friend Lizzy." I said as I pulled her towards the lair thingy. When we entered we were greeted by a very excited Tobi.

"HIIIIIII!!" He screamed at Ashley getting in her face...Which I knew wasn't the best choice Tobi could make, and I knew what would happen.

"AHHHHHHH!! WHAT THE FRIGGEN HELL!! TOBI GET OUTA MY FACE!!" She screamed right back at him and glared. We were still in the entrance too and he bolted right down the hallway to his room.

"Aww that was mean Ash! Poor Tobi." I wined. But it was good to have my old friend back. See I knew her before I knew Lizzy we had been friends for a long time until she moved away. I gave a smile like this . because I was still so happy...But I would ask questions later.

"Follow me, Ash." I said with another happy smile, she also smiled when I used her nickname I gave her. I took her to our room which we found out she would have to sleep on the couch but she didn't mind. Lizzy was there and I introduced them both. I had to ask why she was here though.

**Ashley POV**

Oh my god!! I was so excited that I got to see my friend again! Sunora and I knew each other a long time until I had to move to Virginia! Yeah I was having a very peaceful evening my parents were gone and weren't fighting like usual, when all of a sudden I get captured! Sunora was curious so she asked about it.

"So Ash, what happened?" She said with a big cheerful smile. She never ceased to amaze me, she could always keep a cheerful smile on her face, even though her life sucked like mine!

"Oh ha! Well I was peaceful because my parents weren't home and stuff then before I knew it Kisame and Itachi were there! They told me not to scream and all that crap then they knocked me out!" I said as I saw Sunora's eyes lose their livelyness when I came to the part about my parents. She was one of those people that hated the fact of anyone being sad. I smiled at her, and she weakly smiled back. We looked out for each other.

"It's alright, I woke up in a friggen sack though! And I started to kick because I forgot what happened until I was put on the ground and let out of the f-cking sack. Itachi was standing in front of me glaring and holding his side." The girl named Lizzy laughed and Sunora giggled. "Yeah I found out I accidentally kicked Itachi, but he deserved it! I don't take crap from nobody!" As I said that I had jumped up and put my fist in the air with determined look on my face. Sunora and I burst out laughing and Liz was smiling.

"So how do you feel about being here Ashley-chan? Whatcha think think think??" Liz asked to me this time moving her hands in circles. I looked at her like this at first o.O and then like this: XD

"Oh, well...IT ROCKS!! I mean how cool is this! I get to be away from my parents and I'm here with my favorite characters! I LOVE IT! I'm so happy i never have to go back to my home." I said on accident, realizing what I had just said and covering my mouth with both hands. Sunora's expression was soft and sympathetic because she knew exactly what I was talking about and she also had family...problems. Liz was just looking puzzled and I wanted to leave it like that for now...

**Regular POV**

I put my hand on Ashley's shoulder and gave her a warm smile.

"Do you wanna go back to where everyone is?" I asked still with a smile. Lizzy jumped up from her chair suddenly and put her hand out in the air.

"I AM GOING TO GO MAKE WAFFLES!!" She yelled as she stampeded out of the room. Ashley laughed.

"Your friend is funny." She said still laughing a little. I pretended to be offended.

"OH and I'M not funny!?" I said as i turned away with my arms crossed but a smile on my face.

"Nope." She said as she laughed. I gasped.

"FINE we are no longer friends!" I said. Then after two seconds we both burst out laughing. "Just kidding of course." I said between laughs.

"Yeah me too, I mean of course you're gonna have a funny friend because you are funny!" She replied and I walked towards the doorway.

"You wanna go to the kitchen? Have you eaten?" I asked as I was halfway out the door.

"Aww man no I haven't, I'm starved!" She said joining me at the doorway. I poked her in the forehead cuz I do that :P and laughed as she scowled. We walked to the kitchen and made stuff to eat, and I made other peeps food too After we were done Deidara said he needed to speak with me...

**Deidara POV**

I waited for Sunora to come outside so I could talk to her. Lately the past week we have been really good friends it seems. We get along well. She is funny, joking, cheerful, nice, she has a pretend attitude sometimes, hmm.. oh I know, _she's pretty..._-woah! wait...I'm not starting to...have...feelings for- no! I-I can't be! I mean I'm a criminal! I don't get _crushes_! No way!

"Deidara-kun?" Sunora stood right next to me her face right in front of mine with a worried look on her face... I'm ashamed deeply to say that when I saw her face and being so close to me after what I was just thinking I...I...blushed a little just a little, but still enough to notice.

"Are you okay? You wanted to talk right?" Sunora said sitting down right in front of me. Sadly I was still a little shocked and a little blushing still, but since I am a Akatsuki criminal it wasn't too hard to regain my composure and stop the slight blush I had. Plus it wasn't a real blush I was just surprised and thinking about stuff so...

"Deidaaarraa-sempai! Are you okay or what?" Sunora said squinting at me and examining my face and expression.

"I'm fine! Geeze I was just thinking, hmm." I said trying to sound real tough and mean... I found out it wasn't the easiest thing to do around her though. She giggled and adjusted herself.

"Fine whatever Mr. Daydream, but what did you want to talk about?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah, heh heh, forgot about that, hm." I said putting my hand behind my head and sweat dropping. Sunora scowled.

"You forgot? Sheesh and you call yourself a criminal!" She said waving her arms. I glared and she laughed.

"Ok ok! You done?" I asked still glaring but not actually angry. She looked at me with her hazel eyes that I found myself... _really liking_.

"Yeah yeah, I'm ready to listen." I smiled and cleared my throat.

"Ok then, you know how you two have pretty much nothing here, hmm?" I started as I pointed to the Akatsuki clothes she had to wear. She pouted.

"Yup." She said very plainly. I continued.

"Well we are ready to let you go back and get your things that your going to need, hm. You will have as long as you want there, because you want to make sure you don't leave anything important there, hmm." I finished avoiding Sunora's Hazel eyes until now. They were glimmering and filled with joy.

"WE GET TO GO AND GET OUR STUFF!?" She exclaimed happily and cheerful. I nodded meekly, I don't understand why I like her eyes so much. I mean they are pretty but that shouldn't impact me...but it does. I didn't think she would be so excited..If she is this excited I wonder how Liz will act...

"Deidara-danna who's coming with us, you?" She asked with an innocent look on her face.

"Uh, well yeah no one else would, plus I wanted to get away and all." I said trying to cover the fact that I wanted to go so I could also talk with her and Liz and everything.

"OH GREAT!! I can't wait! So Ashley is going back with us then?" She asked looking up towards the Sakura blossoms falling to the ground from the cool breeze.

"Um not quite, she said she didn't want to go back so you'll have to talk to her, hmm." I said as she turned back to me looking in my eyes once more. She was never scared of me or anything, she made complete eye contact, not that I gave her a reason to be scared but still...I looked in her eyes, they were filled with sad emotion and sympathy.

"Oh..." Is all she said in reply.

"You okay Sunora-chan?" I asked her putting a hand on her forehead just in case she had a fever. As soon as she noticed her cheeks got pinker than they already were and she perked right up. It kinda looked like she forced herself to though.

"OH! Oh um n-no I'm fine! Ha, really!" She said smiling and waving her hands in front of her then looking to the ground. "...I just remembered something is all... something I would like to forget about me and her..." She said then her eyes widened as if she didn't want to say that aloud or something. "BUT, but, but! Um...I'm really fine!" She said as she looked to the trees again. Whenever she did look at the trees her expression changed she looked more peaceful with all the scenery.

"Deidara-san, can I go sit under the trees?" She asked me with closed eyes facing the trees letting the breeze ruffle through her hair.

"Um, yeah of course." I said standing up and putting out my hand to help her up. She opened her eyes and looked at my hand then back at me and gave her nice smile as she grabbed my hand and I pulled her up. She didn't care that I had mouths on my hands either because of course I control what they do so it isn't a big deal but still. We sat under the tree as the blossoms fell Sunora smiled happily as some fell in her hair and on her lap. She was so kind and sweet but she seemed troubled at times. WAIT I shouldn't worry about this right now dammit! It isn't my problem! _get ahold of yourself Deidara!_ Well maybe I'm just over reacting, I mean I _can_ have _friends, _and be an Akatsuki! I felt something tap my shoulder and saw Sunora sitting up and looking at me worried again.

"Deidara-kun are you sure you're ok? I mean you're spacing out more than I do!" She said jokingly with a smile. I returned a smile. "So umm, when are we going then?" She asked. I turned my head towards her.

"Tonight, probably after we eat, hm." I said. She smiled and laid on the ground closing her eyes. I looked at the trees and sat silently for a while before speaking again. "Do you want to go and tell Liz-chan, hmm?" I asked her...then I realized she had fallen asleep! I sighed and smiled a little. She was so peaceful looking, she had rolled on her side and some of her wavy brown hair had fallen in her face and she was shaking a bit. I picked her up "bride style" of course and brought her inside and set her on the couch in the living room. The girl, Ashley came in and saw Sunora.

"What happened! IS SHE DEAD!! Oh my God she died!!" She said rushing over to check her friend.

"NO NO! Nothing happened! She fell asleep, hmm." I said looking at her with a shocked expression. I saw the relief in her eyes.

"Oh, uh, heh heh yeah." She said looking down. Sunora's eye lids fluttered open and she looked at us.

"Did I fall asleep?" I nodded and Ashley spoke with a smile.

"NOOO, you magically teleported yourself here but it makes you faint when you do!!" She said giving Sunora a joking punch to the shoulder Sunora laughed.

"Ha ha very funny... But uhm Ash?" She said turning to Ashley.

"Huh?"

"Um, so you aren't coming with us tonight?" Ashley looked at Sunora but I couldn't see her expression because of the angle she was turned. I knew she must've done something because Sunora's expression changed and she nodded as she closed her eyes and sat up. "Tell me later?" She said and forced a smile across her face. Ashley nodded, got up and left the room.

"Deidara-san what time is it?" She asked as she stood up.

"I have no idea, hm. I'll go check though." I said as I went to the kitchen to look at the clock. "It's 5:48!" I yelled from the kitchen and walked back in.

"Thank you. Ashley-chan, Liz-san, and I can cook and stuff then we can leave." She said with a smiled like this: . I smiled back. "I really wanna get going so we can get back soon." She said as she started to walk out the door. "Deidara-san, are we still gonna be as tired as before? Or has our training helped?" I looked at her and walked over to her and out the door.

"Well you will be tired but you will probably be able to stay awake easier but it would be better if, depending on what time we get back, that you go to sleep and get rest." I said while we were still walking.

"Yeah... I can't wait! I miss my stuff!" She laughed. I was a bit shocked I thought she would've said "I miss my friends or family"...but she didn't...Sometimes something tells me that there is more to this girl, Sunora, than just a bubbly smile and Hazel eyes. Something about all these girls her and Liz and now this Ashley girl..something...darker and sadder I suppose..._DAMMIT DEIDARA! You are doing the worrying thing again! ._

**Meh Regular POV wootz XD**

Well I was so excited! We get to go get our stuff and don't have to wear these... ugh, revealing fishnets shirts only covered by an Akatsuki cloak and then pants. I was ready for my regular pretty clothes that smelled like my yummerfully smelling detergent and softener! Plus Lizzy had been going on and on about how much she was dieing without her minty toothpaste. So I went and found Ashley and Liz and we cooked supper really fast! INFACT we cooked and ate it so fast I can't even say what it was because it was gone too quick XD (i don't like explaining details sometimes if you haven't noticed.) So yeah after we were done I rushed to our room.

Come on come on COME ON!!" I persisted to Liz.

"SUNORA! Geeze, dork. We have enough time!" She said as we entered the room.

"Yeah, I know but still I really wanna wear meh comfy, snuggly pjs!" I said with a little chibi smile. Lizzy sighed and rolled her eyes even though she was smiling.

"What!? They tis comfy!" I said pouting Lizzy just fake-glared.

"Gosh, dork that the ONLY reason you wanna go back!? Fine whatever." She said and then grinned. "_But_ you have to bring back your laptop! And and aaaaaannnnd when we get there we should ask if we can go to, hmm...Wal-mart or something because...because... I THINK I'M ALL OUTA TOOTHE PASTE!! Tis horrible!!" She had a river of chibi tears. I giggled a little high pitched giggle.

"Oh wow Liz, th-that sure is tragic! I can't believe it!!" I said jokingly wiping away one of meh fake crying tears but Liz kept going along with it.

"I KNOW! I needz meh toofepasteh!" She said, saying the word tooth paste the weirdest way I've ever heard! "AND...AND!!"

"AND WHAT DAMMIT?!" Ashley yelled for the first time. I thought it was kinda funny she gets annoyed kinda easily sometimes and sometimes she is a little impatient and that's probably what it was this time she wanted to know what it was Liz wanted.

"I needz meh eyeliner!" Then Lizzy broke out into a chibi with a river of tears rolling around on the floor! I laughed and Ashely smiled and shook her head.

"I think I'm gonna like it here, roomies." She said with a smile. I jumped up from the bed.  
"YAYZ! Oh, ok I am really wanting to go now though!" I said as I ran to the doorway of the room. "Ya comin or what?" I asked stopping, they followed. We went to Deidara who was already ready for us.

"Ashley-chan, what're you gonna be doing here when we are gone?" I asked.

"Well, if you MUST know!" She said jokingly. "I am going to be shopping so I have my things. I don't wanna go back home, so I won't." She finished. I looked down at the floor.

"W-well let's get going then, I wanna go really bad." I said as I jumped up and down.

"Hey Sunora?" Ashley said turning towards me.

"Huh?" I replied. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again.

"Uh, never mind, it's stupid anyway." She said...This is one thing that drives me crazy!

"No it's okay really, what was it?" I asked smiling.

"No nevermind." She replied.

"ASHLEY you know I hate that!" I said crossing my arms. I seriously hated it sometimes when people did that. Only when they are my friends and stuff though. Ashley loved to do that to me though, along with someone else I know...

"So what was it really?" I asked spazzing out at her.

"OMG YEAH WHAT WAS IIIITT!!" Lizzy yelled all of a sudden. She had gone all spazzy and chibi mode. "I WANT MEH TOOTHPASTE!!" She said with a river of chibi tears again. Ashley burst out laughing at this and Lizzy just went around the room all chibi and flailing her arms.

"Well then come on!" I said still in the doorway. Lizzy perked up and ran out the doorway into the hall. I just totally forgot that I wanted to know what Ashley was talking about thanks to Lizzy . We left the lair with Deidara and waved goodbye to Ashley as we were on our way back.

**Back In Our Universe... Thingy**

We decided we would go to Lizzy's house first because I had some of my stuff there plus I wanted to wait long as possible to go to my house. Hopefully Liz's mom wasn't home yet. It was so awesome because of course we weren't anime anymore meaning that Deidara wasn't either! He was really cute too. ;;; So we ran into Lizzy's house and thankfully her mother hadn't come back yet.

"GODZAMMIT!!" Lizzy wined from the bathroom. "I barely have anymore Toothpaste!" I just rolled my eyes and collected up some of my things. I decided I would ask Deidara if we could go to the store before my house. I hated to bring Lizzy there we never slept over at my house...ever. Lizzy was all bummed out about her toothpaste but she still gathered up everything she needed. I took what little I had brought there and Deidara just looked at himself because he wasn't anime. When we were almost ready Lizzy reminded me we have to ask him about the store thing.

"You go first." I whispered to Lizzy.

"No you lady!" Lizzy smirked because she knew he had been my favorite character and all so she then said, "Come on _you're_ the one who _likes_ him, you do it!" She said jokingly making my cheeks turn pink and I glared at her.

"Fine you big meanie!" I knew I wouldn't have won anyway so I might as well just given in. So I walked over to Deidara who was sitting on the couch now.

"Uh Deidara-kun.." I said noticing I had like grown accustomed to calling him that or something.

"Huh?" He said looking up at me.

"Um well...Can Liz and I go to the store pleeeaaasee?" I asked. Deidara rolled his eyes.

"I don't think so, hmm." He replied but I really wanted to so I didn't want to give up.

"Oh pretty pteeetty pwease!!" I said kneeling on the floor with puppy dog eyes. Deidara groaned and closed his eyes.

"Oh alright fine but make it quick, hm!" He said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Aye aye captain!" I said as I ran up to Lizzy who was waiting in the kitchen in front of the door. "There ya happy?" I said opening the door and running outside after Liz.

"Mayyybee..." She said as she stopped with me and we waited for Deidara to come out.

"Hurry up you big slow poke!" I said to him. "We don't have all night here Mr.!" Deidara just scowled at me as he jumped quickly off the porch and landed right in front of us and I almost fell down cuz I was surprised.

"Fast enough for you, hmm?" He said with a smirk. Lizzy squeaked and I pouted as we started walking to the store. I was getting tired it felt like we had been walking for a bajillion years! -- Ok so that is a tad exaggerated but you get what I'm saying! We finally got to Wal-mart where we had decided to go. We had to like force Deidara to come inside and Lizzy had been spazzing out at him because he wanted to turn back like the minute we got there because he felt too weird or something. Thankfully Lizzy got him to go in with her magical Lizzy powers XD GO LIZZY!!

"Wait so what do I need again?" I muttered to myself. Lizzy ran right into the store and I thought she was gonna slip where that "Wet floor sign was" but she didn't I ran after her and Deidara said he would catch up. Of course she got her toothpaste first. Then we got some clothes and I got some girl stuff along with Lizzy (and no not girl stuff like makeup!) I got a toothbrush and toothpaste too and some good smelly stuffs. We were almost finished and were waiting in the check out line place, when Deidara finally found us. He stomped right towards me.

"How the hell do you find anything around here, hmm!? It's huge and confusing!" He whispered and I giggled at him.

"I told you to come with me but you said no! We are used to it here I guess but still you should have followed me." I said turning back to putting my stuff on the platform thing where they check it and everything. He sighed and went and sat on a bench against the wall. I just shook my head and smiled. Lizzy was in another check out line and when we were finally done we left. I was really tired though from all the walking and stuff. I looked at Lizzy and she didn't really seem as tired.

**Note: After this point it will be kinda dramatic and stuff so yeah until I say differently anyway XD**

"So where to now, hmm?" Deidara asked. I looked at him and sighed.

"To my house..." I replied. Lizzy looked a little worried though. So we walked another bajillion years and got to my house. I took in a deep breath.

"Uh Deidara what are you and Liz gonna do?" I asked.

"Well we will stay out here until you come back, hmm." I glanced at Liz who looked kinda worried Deidara didn't even know about our family life though. I hated my creepy old house and I knew my dad was gonna be angry at me because I hadn't come home for the whole week to do any chores and stuff. I really needed my things though. I took in another deep breath and walked up the stairs to the door.

"Sunora, do you...want me to come in with you?"

"No!" I said right after her question. My father wasn't the nicest person you could say and he didn't like having my friends around the house. I had never done that and I didn't want to find out what happens when I did. So I opened the door slowly and quietly. I stepped inside and closed it behind me. I creaked and squeaked when I closed and opened it which made me have a creepy feeling inside. I was really into the cool spooky ghosts and stuff. I always believed they were real, but just it wasn't hard to creep me out and stuff. I sneaked upstairs to my room. Thankfully my dad had gone to sleep or in his room. I quickly tried to gather up all my stuff I was bringing even my laptop and all that. I had my backpack full of stuff and a bag. I slowly went down the creaking stairs and tried not to wake up my father. I had not turned on any lights so it was very hard to see and I nearly tripped down the stairs and hoped to God I hadn't woken him up. I did. My father blasted out of his room and I froze on shock on the stairway. My stomach lurched and I was really scared.

"YOU!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU HERE SO LATE FOR!?" He screamed at me and I was already shaking.

"I-i uhm..well uh.." I couldn't think of words I was completely petrified at the moment. He didn't look like he usually did. His hair was a mess and his clothes were wrinkled and dirty. He looked like some random crazy hobo living in my house! Talk about a nightmare! He stomped towards me and I collapsed on the stairs holding onto the railing. I had no idea what to do. I had to admit I was scared of him he was like charging towards me and I collapse from fright!

"What the f-ck is wrong with you! You didn't come home at all for any damn chores!!" Hid breath was sour from alcohol and he must've been drunk or something.

"I-i-i am s-sorry Dad..I-i just uhm.." I couldn't speak! My head was pounding, I was shaking like hell, my stomach was churning, and my heart was beating a million miles per minute! He just glared at me. I think he was about to hit me when Lizzy ran into the house from hearing.

"DON'T!!" Was all she said. He whipped around and glared deeply at her.

"WHO THE F-CK IS THIS!" He yelled at me pulling me up by the collar of my shirt. Lizzy screeched and ran to me but didn't know what to do. He was still holding my shirt and I tried to kick Lizzy out of the way. Nothing would stop him from hurting her too. He snapped his head around to Lizzy and lifted me up by the collar and threw me off the two steps I was on. Thankfully I had just been on the last two steps. He pushed Lizzy out of the way and she fell to the floor.

"You know what I hate the most about you!" He yelled at me standing over me. My eyes were wide and I was quivering and almost crying. He got angry that I didn't answer and once again picked me up by my collar. "DO YOU!?"

"N-NO!" I screamed back. He glared.

"I hate that you are so much like your goddamn mother!! Bitch you both are!" He said as I was face to face with him and tears threatening their way down my cheeks.

"Let her go you ass!" Lizzy said as he turned around and she stood in the door way. He was holding me by the collar and jerking me around while he did this.

"Don't you dare tell me what the f-ck to do!" He said. Lizzy smirked and stepped aside as Deidara stepped beside her. This angered him even more and he thrashed me around and tightened his grip.

**Deidara POV**

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY!! You little tramp!" Sunora's father yelled. Tears trickled down her face a lot just from the pain. I couldn't stand it for some reason!

"I can answer for myself old man, hmm." I said glaring. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" I said getting an agitated look on my face.

"What the hell am I doing? YOU ARE THE ONES TRESPASSING!!" The ass yelled back.

"Well I don't think it is very polite to yell and hurt your poor sweet daughter like that." I said glancing at Sunora. She was dangling from his grasp and was trying not to cry, but she wasn't struggling. "Why don't you let her go so we can be on our way, hmm." I said trying to sound as nice as possible. It was really hard to do. I don't know why but I felt like kicking his ass I couldn't stand seeing her that way and then I saw he even pushed Liz to the floor.

"NO! This little tramp is staying here now!!" Sunora let out a cry and he immediately shook her more to get her to stop. I clenched my fists the more and more I saw.

"...Sir I highly suggest you let go of her and let us be...Now, hm!" I said through gritted teeth. The man just smiled and laughed a bit.

"This is my house this is my stupid daughter and I can do whatever I want with 'em!" That was all I could take! I smirked widely and clenched my fists harder.

"Heh heh..Sir, you do not know how bad of a choice you just made, hmm..." And with that I disappeared. The old man looked around and grabbed a fistful Sunora's hair when she struggled a bit.

"Don't f-cking move." He said to her. I had told Lizzy not to interfere because this guy would hurt anyone. I jumped down in back of him, giving him enough time to turn around and see my wide smirk as I knocked his sorry ass out...Hard! He was lying on the floor with blood from his head around him. Sunora had collapsed on the floor and was wiping her eyes which were big and dazed. Lizzy quickly ran to her and helped her up. She was shaking a lot and Lizzy was freaking out! I had a feeling she had never seen something like this happen before to Sunora. I walked over and picked her up because she looked weak to walk. She hugged me really tight and I just smiled a bit.

"Thanks..." Was all she said and she turned to Liz while I was still holding her and hugged her.  
"Thank you so so much Lizzy, your the best. Uhm Deidara-san I-i think I can walk..." I chuckled a little.

"You could barely stand you were shaking too much and you still are, hmm. I will let you walk soon." We walked for a little while when she decided she could walk and carry her stuff. It was one long night but at least it turned out alright. We finally got back and Lizzy collapsed on the couch followed by Sunora. Ashley had been waiting there.

"Wow! What happened to you guys, get hit by a bus or something?" Sunora was practically asleep and Lizzy was still spazzing a bit I think and was really dazed.

"It...was just a long night, hm." I said as I walked towards the couch where the girls sat. Sunora had already fallen asleep and Lizzy was dazed and Ashley had no idea what the hell was going on. I picked up Sunora and helped up Liz. I felt like some baby sitter even though we were all about the same age! Well finally we were all ok now and it was about 12:36! I wasted no time falling asleep.

**Regular POV**

DAMN MY DREAM ABOUT GIANT CANIBALLISTIC PICKLEZ . This time they were all drunk too, and they wore wigs!! There was more than one too! AND THEY WERE ALL NAMED FRED!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

**Alrighty, so that's the chapter XD Please review. If you have any constructive criticism or would like to make a comment or question feel free to I hope you liked it!**


	7. FREAKEN WOOT FOR FINDING AN ABILITY!

**Ok hi again :D oh uhm yeah... sooooo i keep forgetting this DX  
**

**DISCLAIMER :D I DO NOT OWN THE AKATSUKI FROM NARUTO!! .**

**Enjoy the story folks :P**

(A/N This is NOT my dream of giant pickles, just to let you know ahead of time

_I was running, fast as I could. I didn't know why and I didn't know what I was running from, but I couldn't stop. Something told me that I had to run from something. I was breathing hard and in a dark, cold forest. There was an eerie sound almost too silent kind of eeriness. All I could hear was the leaves beneath my feet crunching and crackling as I ran across them. The wind would blow a bit and the trees would whistle and howl. I was scared as hell even if I didn't know why. I heard something behind me I had no idea what it was but I kept running. I knew something was chasing me I could feel it but even if I wasn't sure what was going on I couldn't really control what I did as much everything just happened. I started to hear creepy sounds and I still felt the presence of something following me. I started to cry and run even faster the sounds were becoming louder and it felt like the world was spinning around me. My legs were starting to feel like jello, the next thing I knew I was on the ground. I had tripped and fell over something and now I was on the ground and I couldn't move. I lay there scared to death...I heard footsteps coming closer...closer...closer..._

I woke with a start and I was shaking and breathing hard. I moved and noticed my neck hurt.

"Ouch!" I said as I rubbed my neck. I went to a mirror and noticed It was bruised. "Dammit! It must've been from yesterday with my 'dad'" I mumbled to myself and doing the quote signs with my fingers. I sighed and plopped back on the bed and rested my head on the pillow. _What the hell was that dream about! I was scared and I don't know because of what! Hmm...Maybe my brain doesn't wanna have a dream about giganto evil cannibalistic pickles anymore...maybe?_ I was totally zoned out and didn't notice Deidara standing next to the bed and smirking at me. I bet he was thinking _Hmm i wonder how I should get her attention.._ The reason I think that is because of the next thing he did. All of a sudden he jumped up and pounced on me! I screeched and went chibi and was flailing my arms and freaking out. Deidara was just grinning at me and was still on me from his jumping . Then I fell out of bed and went "oof" Because he also fell while he was on top of mehz!! He had a hell of a time laughing at me and his stomach so we looked like a human clump of a plus sign! I was still dazed and was freaking out after sitting up a little while Deidara was laughing his ass off and even banging his fists on the floor a little. This of course was no quiet little incident so it woke up Lizzy and Ashley. Ashley started laughing right along with Deidara and Lizzy was squeaking and had her hand over her mouth. I was still spazzing and had the look on meh face like --

"Ow.." Was all I said.

"I am laughs sorry..hm" He said as he grinned at me and rolled off and continued to roll on the floor chuckling and laughing at me.

"Oh, Deidara-sensei! I will totally get you back!" I said with a smile. Sept I didn't know of course, that Deidara was going to make jumping on me or whatever, into a thing he does if he is up before me, Lizzy, and Ashley.

"Oh yeah sure like you will be able to trick me, an Akatsuki S-class criminal, hmm!" He said with a smirk. I just leaned over to him and he stopped smirking and I smiled and said.

"You'd think so wouldn't cha." I was right in his face and I poked his forehead. He just scowled at me and crossed his arms.

"I guess I will just have to be on guard with you more for a while." He said as he turned his face away from me and I just giggled.

"Lizzy I-... Wait where is Liz-chan?" I asked.

"Oh she is brushing her teeth." Ashley said as she walked over to me.

"Oh ok then, she really liked minty stuff." I said as I smiled. Deidara helped me up off the floor that I was still sitting on.

"Well when you guys are ready come downstairs we would like to have a word with you, hmm." He said as he walked to the door.

"WAIT a gosh darn second!" I said glaring. "Do you mean the only reason you came here and jumped on me and made me fall outa bed...Was JUST so you could tell us to come downstairs!?" I yelled with wide eyes and one of them was twitching. He grinned widely and put his hands behind his back and winked then he ran out the door. I twitched and like glomped the bed with laughing and pretending to cry and even blushing a little. Ashley was just standing there with Liz who had just finished.

"Ok Sunny!" Lizzy said pulling me off the bed.

"Alright alright let us go to the kitchen!" I said as I ran out the door way with meh buddies. We got to the kitchen. There was Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, and Tobi.

"Uh..Hi?" I said. Lizzy didn't say anything and Ashley just stared at Itachi...

"Hey." Replied Itachi as he walked over to us with Deidara. Deidara stood next to me and Itachi stood next to Lizzy.

"We have to talk will you three come outside with us please." Itachi said as he motioned towards the doorway. We went outside and sat on the grass. They sat across from us and I was in the middle of Liz and Ashley and right in front of Deidara.

"Well, I will get straight to it. You two will be going on a mission as soon as Ashley has trained as much as you, hmm. It will be a small mission just to get started and I will be going with you Sunora and Itachi will probably go with both you two." He pointed to Liz and Ashley. Lizzy went wide eyed and Ashley just stayed silent... and my eye twitched.

"A-are we even nearly ready to go on a mission? I mean that's kinda quick huh?" I asked and looked at them with an innocent look. I really didn't want to go on a mission so soon! It had only been two weeks and they already expected us to go on a mission!! Can you say AAAAAHHHHH!! I can!

"Yes you guys have been trained by Akatsuki members you are ready. Plus it isn't like it's going to be a mission you can die on!" Itachi said rolling his eyes.

"So...When I have started training then we are going on a mission?" Ashley asked looking at Itachi.

"Yes." He replied. No one said anything else. Then a cry from someone was heard, breaking the silence.

" OH MY F-CKING GOD!! THOSE MOTHER F-CKING BASTARDS!!" It was quite obvious that it was Hidan. We all quickly jumped to our feet. We ran in and saw a...headless Hidan. Lizzy gasped when she saw and squeaked really high pitched, and covering her mouth with her hand. Deidara and Itachi just sighed and walked over to Headless Hidan (XD alliteration!!)

"What happened this time Hidan, hmm?" Deidara asked rolling his eyes.

"MAYBE IF YOU F-CKING LAZY-ASS BASTARDS DO SOMETHING ABOUT MY F-CKING HEAD, I WILL TELL YOU!!" Hidan steamed. He was holding his head in one hand. He plopped down on the couch with a grunt. " My God this f-cking hurts!" He said angrily. Lizzy was fiddling with her necklace with one hand and had the other hand over her mouth. She always does that with her necklace. I was just standing there next to Deidara and Ashley with wide eyes and twiddling my fingers. Ashley was just kinda blank. We heard doors slam shut and a few seconds later Kisame, Sasori and Kakuzu came downstairs. Kisame looked really tired and had a really cold expression on his blue fishy face. Sasori had the most blank yet agitated expression on his face and Kakuzu tried not to burst out laughing when he found his partner had gotten his head cut off again.

"SHUT THE F-CK UP KAKUZU!!" Hidan yelled fiercely at his partner.

"Hidan calm down dammit!" Yelled Sasori. Hidan glared and huffed.

"Someone is going to have to sew his head back on or something because Kakuzu does a really half-ass job." Itachi said looking emotionless as ever when he said it. My hands felt really really strange like all tingly and stuff.

"Uhm..." Lizzy's eyes were huge and she was still fiddling with her necklace. Liz knew how to sew but she never really did and she was most likely too scared to say anything about this to Hidan. So for some reason I was really not scared I went and said it for her.

"Lizzy can-" Liz slapped my arm and covered my mouth real quick. I sighed and rolled my eyes then took her hand off my mouth.

"Excuse us for a minute." I said pulling Liz outside since we were right next to the door.

"Sunora what the hell!" She said spazzing out.

"Ok i know i know! I'm sorry, but you can get his head back on!" I said smiling.

"No way! If I mess up he will kill me and then I will be dead!" She said. I laughed.

"Liz what's wrong with you! I know you can what the hell he can't even kill you because he will be getting his head sewed on and he isn't aloud to anyway!" I said, shaking her. She crossed her arms.

"I don't wanna dammit!" She said.

"Please!" I said holding my hands together in front of me like i twas begging.

"Gosh Sunny! Fine but if he kills me then I'm gonna kill you!" She said angrily.

"Uhm Lizzy.."

"What!"

"Heh heh never mind." I said avoiding telling her that her sentence made no sense but she probably already knew that.

"Sunora Liz, come in here please." Itachi's voice came from inside.

"Hai!" We said at the same time.

"Liz we would like it if you could please sew on Hidan's head and everything." Kisame said sounding cold still though.

"O..k.." She said looking from face to face. Deidara came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Sunora, while Lizzy is starting that we would like to have a word with you, hmm." He said with a little smile. I smiled back.

"H-hai!" Ashley was yelling at Hidan while all this was happening. She wasn't even afraid to.

"HIDAN YOU JACK-ASS QUIT YOUR WINING!!" She screamed at him.

"YOU DUMB-ASS HOW WOULD YOU LIKE YOUR HEAD TO BE CUT OFF AND NOT DIE, BUT STILL FEEL F-CKING PAIN!?" He yelled. Then it hit me! Hidan was not able to really do anything! I had an idea even if Lizzy would get mad at me for it, but I really wanted to.

"Hey uhm Headless Hidan? Could you keep your voice down please." I said with a smirk. Hidans eye twitched. Ashley laughed.

"Yeah uh d-don't get _ahead_ of yourself now." I said still grinning. I got that one from a story I read once.

"What the f-ck!" Hidan yelled glaring. Lizzy had gotten the stuff ready and she just began sewing and stuff so Hidan couldn't really move. I could tell she was concentrating really hard. Except I kept cracking small jokes and I even got a smirk from Itachi a small chuckle from Sasori, Kisame laughed a bit, Deidara, who was still standing next to me with his hand on my shoulder though neither one of us noticed, was laughing a lot, Kakuzu was having a laughing seizer, and Tobi...was well I have no idea actually. I still made little jokes and Hidan was cussing me and everyone out with every swear word you could think of pretty much! He accidentally moved his head all of a sudden ripping a few stitched.

"OUCH! God dammit!!" He screamed. Lizzy panicked even more.

"S-sunny! Hidan you can't move, ok." She said more calmly starting to stitch, or whatever again.

"Fine fine." I said giggling. Then I noticed Deidara's hand still on my shoulder and felt my cheeks get a little pinker. He also noticed and I could have sworn I saw his cheeks get slightly redder but it must've been my imagination right? Right! Well he kinda you know took his hand away and put it behind his back and just sort of looked at the ceiling like on those cartoons where someone does something then they look away whistle or something. My hands still felt all tingly but it wasn't the kind of tinglyness you get when your foot falls asleep or something-this was different. Little did I know that Itachi was staring at me curiously and Kisame could sense something but wasn't really interested or whatever. Itachi walked towards me. Deidara was still kinda shocked I think from the little thingy that just happened but he caught on to it.

"Hey uhm Sunora, hm?" Deidara said leaning crouching down a little -- made meh feel short.

"Yes, Deidara-san?" I said not watching the funny scene with Hidan.

"Itachi and I would like to speak with you outside." He said. "Perhaps even Sasori might." I was real confused but I nodded slightly looking at him now and they led me outside after saying a few words to Sasori and he nodded and went outside too. Tobi finally came from...Wherever he had been and for some reason he must've came to a truce with that squirrel he was fighting with before (if you remember that) and the squirrel was like a little monkey on his shoulder! I wanted it dammit! Stupid cute little monkey squirrel TT Anyway We all sat down on the ground I was between Deidara and Sasori and across from Itachi. I felt really odd since they were all staring at me. Sasori cleared his throat a bit.

"Sunora, are your hands or body or anything feeling...weird or strange?: He asked with a lifted eyebrow. My eyes got bigger. How did he know that? I thought. Of course being me the spacing worrying Sunny, I totally spaced out after he asked that. Until Itachi's stern voice came and said.

"Sunora!" I snapped out of it and noticed Deidara looking at me a bit worriful and Sasori examining my face with a furrowed eyebrow.

"S-sorry Itachi-san." I said putting my head down.

"Just answer the question Sunora-chan, hmm." Deidara said.

"Oh right." I said sweat dropping, Deidara just smiled and rolled his eyes. "Well yeah actually, they feel really strange and tingly but not like they fell asleep." I replied looking at my hands. They exchanged glances.

"Sunora, I am not sure how to really explain this so I will just say it," Sasori started, looking at me with his maroon colored eyes. "I think you have the medical ability." He said to me. My eyes went wider.

"Wow...cool.." I said stupidly, I couldn't even think so that was all I could think to say. "Wait what!?" I said realizing what I had just been told. Itachi and Sasori rolled their eyes and Deidara just sighed.

"Ok Sunora-chan listen very carefully." Deidara said looking in my eyes and putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded slightly.

"Sorry...I will." I said looking down. Deidara just stared at me softly.

"Ok, well you remember what I told you a long while ago, about when the time comes for your abilities to come out, hm?" He asked staring hard at me. I thought a minute then nodded looking back up at him. "Well you are feeling a weird tingly sensation in you hands and Hidan's head is well cute off...Plus we sense a good amount of chakra coming from you too, hmm." He said with a slight smile. I thought about this for a while. _Me_ having a healing medical ability! No way! Does that mean I am going to get as good as Sakura from Naruto too? I thought to myself. Then it came to me.

"Deidara-sempai...Does this mean I am gonna have the super strength also?" I said with big eyes and an innocent look. The men looked a little shocked or surprised at my question.

"Well...I think you might as long as you can control your chakra precisely but that will take some training, hmm." He answered. I squeaked and smiled brightly.

"This is so exciting!!" I exclaimed happily. "So then what am I supposed to do? I don't know how to get the healing ability out of my hand!" I said losing my smile.

"Don't worry, when it is time for you to use your power or ability, it will just happen." Sasori said with a small smile. Itachi got up.

"I am going inside to make sure Hidan doesn't kill anyone, you coming?" He said to us.

"Yeah I need to go back a work on my puppet some more. That pink haired bitch really messed it up!" He said with a scowl making me giggle because I knew who he was talking about. Deidara stood up and helped me along with him.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

"No problem, hm." He replied smiling back. I was really starting to like Deidara more and more. When we went inside Hidan was sulking while Lizzy was finishing up with her mad sewing skillz, Sasori was getting annoyed by Tobi and his stupid monkey squirrel, Ashley was talking with Itachi very stiffly after he walked over there. Then I remembered!

"Hey uhm..Itachi-san?" I called to Itachi and he looked towards me.

"What." He said boredly. I smirked.

"Ashley would like to tell you what she thinks of you." I finished with a wide-ass grin on my face. Itachi lifted an eyebrow and Ashley was glaring at me. "Oh come on Ash. you said you would tell him something if you ever met him..remember?" I said with a menacing smirk still plastered on my face (I like to create a little mischief sometimes. :D) Ashley's face was twisted with anger and twitchyness. I loved it twas so funny. Itachi was totally confused, though he didn't show it one bit.

"Yeah I already told him what you would say, but I think he needs to hear it from the lady herself." I said with a giggle.

"I-I was just kidding damn it!" She shouted at me.

"Kidding? About what?" Itachi said confused. He obviously didn't remember what I had told him or something. Ashley sighed as I walked over to them. "I will totally get you back for this." Was what her expression seemed to say.

"Ok Itachi, I said that if I ever met you I would tell you that you are a crazy phyco and a horrible brother. You are stupid and your Sharingan sucks! Or something like that anyway." If Itachi wasn't so emotionless his eye probably would've twitched. I expected him to come all out of character and go all chibi and stuff, but this time he didn't

"So, you are the one who said all that shit about me then." He said. Ashley nodded. "Well...Maybe I am, is that _really _what you think of me though?" He said with a slight smirk. Ashley thought over this for a moment.

"No, not really," She said. "I was just KIDDING." She said looking at me with a stare of daggers. I just smiled innocently at her.

"Didn't think so." He said walking off towards his room.

"OUCH DAMMIT!! BE CAREFUL!! I'm delicate!" He screamed at Lizzy who squeaked.

"SORRY! I'm sorry j-just stay still please, I'm almost done!" She said, finishing up another couple stitches. The tingling sensation was even more than it was before and it was really bugging the hell out of me. Deidara noticed that I felt uncomfortable because of my hands and stuff. He walked over to me and sat on the couch and asked me to join him, so I did.

"The weird feeling is even stronger it's driving me nuts!" I said crossing my arms. Deidara just chuckled at me.

"Don't worry, you must be close to having to use it or something because it is getting so strong, hmm." He said. Ashely plopped down beside me.

"You big jerk." She said with a smile. I giggled.

"Ok i'm sorry but I couldn't help it!" I said laughing.

"Well it wasn't funny." She said sulking.

"Oh don't be a baby!" I said nudging her. Now I was also sandwiched between her and Deidara on a tineh couch! Lizzy finally finished and I was getting pissed off at my stupid hands for being all tingly! .

"Damn it! This is really getting to me Deidara-kun." I said pouting. Deidara just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Maybe you should try and see what happens if you are near Hidan and try to heal his neck, hmm." He said. My face was like this -- Which I do often.

"Well...Uh ok I will TRY!" I said and sighed. "Hidan...Uhm I am gonna try and uh heal you?" I said stomping over to him.

"Fine Jashin-sama says I should _try _to trust you!" He said looking tired. I put both my hands on each side of his neck along where the stitches were and concentrated hard. I closed my eyes and my hands started to feel real strange but not really tingly. I opened my eyes and gasped when I saw the blueish aura engulfing my hands. I couldn't tell if it was actually doing any healing but when I was about to stop Deidara stopped me.

"Don't stop it is working, hm." He said and I nodded. It was workijng though I could see the skin healing right before my eyes. It was about 25 minutes and I was a little more than half way done. Hidan had actually been really patient and stuff something I didn't expect. It took a really long time though. He had his eyes closed and I was concentrating on getting it healed and trying to put all my energy towards my hands (though I had no idea how to.) Finally after 47 long minutes of that it was pretty much all healed. He would still have to be careful not to move really fast or something. It was my first ability I had found out and It will get easier and quicker the more I practice and everything though.

"Deidara-sempai...I think I am pretty much done!" I said excitedly but I noticed I felt really tired all of a sudden like I just had no energy and I collapsed. Thankfully Hidan actually caught me before I was on the floor and set me on the couch.

"Sunny are you ok?" Lizzy asked as she and Ashley rushed to me.

"Yeah..I am just really tired apparently." I said closing my eyes.

"Well, you used pretty much all your chakra so yeah you are going to be a bit sleepy, hmm." Deidara said as he sat on the couch next to me. "I suppose I will have to help you get it stronger and everything then." I was really tired and I could barely keep my eyes open...So I kinda dozed off while he was talking to me.

_I was on the ground and couldn't stand up. Footsteps were getting closer and closer to me. I felt my stomach lurch and my heart pound inside my chest. Though I still couldn't bring myself to stand up. What was wrong with my body!? I just lay cold and shivering on the floor as water drops started to fall from above. I couldn't see the sky, only tree tops and darkness. I was on my side now and shivered as cold rain drops fell all over my body and soaked me to the bone. Leaves were falling from the trees as the heavy drops fell on them. A leaf fell over my face and others fell on me too, but I couldn't even move to brush it away. I wasn't even trying but I felt nothing. All of a sudden everything went blurry and I couldn't see things as well I saw something come towards me it looked like feet or something. I thought it must've been because I heard it coming to me My head started to ache from the blurriness and I heard a ringing in my ears. The thing came closer and closer until I felt water splash my face a bit from where it stopped. I heard someone chuckling but all I could see was a blurry shoe in front of my face (or what I made it out to be anyway) The person or thing crouched down and was face to face with me, though I couldn't completely tell what he looked like. I felt something brush my cheek lightly and then heard the chuckling again. I was breathing lightly and shivering but still unable to move my body. _

_"You are scared...aren't you?" Said the deep voice of the man. "You weren't...running from _me_ were you? I feel so insulted." He said giving another creepy chuckle. "Don't worry. You won't be awake too much longer to worry about anything until you wake back up." He said as he knocked me out._

I awoke in a cold sweat and breathing hard while trembling massively. It was so real! I actually felt it I think! That is one of the reasons I was freaking out so much! I was so shook up that I didn't notice Lizzy and Ashley there staring at me concerned and a bit frightened. All I could hear was that deep voice and the scary way that person laughed and chuckled. I could only feel the cold ground and rain drops on my body... And the way that guy brushed his hand against my cheek sent a sudden shiver down my spine. Something was tapping my head though and I slowly started to come out of my daze. I looked to my right and it was a bit blurry but my sight came back to and I noticed Deidara in the middle of Lizzy and Ashley was poking my forehead and squinting at me.

"Sunny! What the hell did you dream about?" She said sounding frantic. I was still dazed and could barely talk.

"...Uh..." Was all I managed to say. My eyelids were half closed and I was still tremling. Then I noticed where I even was! I looked around the room and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sunora snap out of it!" Ashley said shaking me a little.

"Huh! Oh...S-sorry..." I said starting to stop shaking as much and my breathing was back to normal.

"Did you have a bad dream again, hm." He asked. I had told him before about me having a nightmare...just not what it was about. I shook my head.

"I uhm..don't remember." I lied. I figured it was just some dream that didn't matter and it wasn't a problem so why tell anyone and have to think about it. Deidara grabbed my hand and pulled me up all of a sudden. I stood next to Lizzy and Ashley. Lizzy sighed.

"Come on dork." She joked. I forced a smile even though I didn't feel like smiling. I didn't want them seeing that I was still shaken from the nightmare. We went to the living room... Again Tobi didn't realize that Ashley didn't like him getting in her face and the next thing we knew she was kicking his ass! Twas very funny though. I noticed that they let me sleep in...and I mean sleep in. I woke up at 1:05! When I noticed the time I started to like freak out. Everyone kinda looked at me like this o.o or this o.O I sometimes reminded myself of Tohru from Fruits Basket when I do this but I'm no Mary Sue! (is good at everything and always does the right thing or whatever she is like perfect or something is what I mean by Mary Sue.) So yes after I was finally done with my spazzy moment, I noticed a girl there. She looked about my age with blonde that was glimmering because she was standing in the doorway in the sun. It was a little shorter than mine and was in pig tails. She had regular bangs with longer strands on each side. She was carrying a suitcase type bag thingy. I loved her clothes though. She was wearing a blue-green long skirt and a light purple shirt under a darker one. Her shoes were a light blue and were like clogs. Her necklace was very pretty too it was gold looking and to me kinda looked like a upside-down crown. I wear a necklace too and so does Lizzy. Mine is a silver horse shoe with a real pearl in the middle. Lizzy's was a black star with black gems on it. This girl also had a big smile on her face that made me smile too.

"Hello everyone." She said looking at me and smiling again and I returned one. "So you must be Sunora?" She said looking at me still with the smile on her face. I nodded slightly, and very confused.

"Yep this is her." Kisame said looking rather bored.

"Thank you Mr. Fish Stick Man." She said with a laugh Kisame mumbled something under his breath. Deidara, Lizzy, and Ashley walked over to us. I had a feeling I was gonna get along with her great, if she was here for me. She shook Lizzy's hand, Ashley's then mine.

"Hey ITACHI, hmm!!" Deidara yelled all of a sudden. Itachi finally trudged into the room.

"What do you want idiot." Itachi said irritated. Deidara just rolled his eyes.

"You and Kisame have to explain most of all that stuff ok, hmm, because Sasori and I have to go on a stupid mission." Deidara said with a sigh. Itachi grumbled and Kisame was just kinda blah.

"Come on Deidara we have to go you idiot." Sasori said as he glared at Deidara. Was everyone in a bad mood or something I thought. Deidara and Sasori were quickly out the door.

"Well this is Logan," Itachi stated looking rather bored. "She is here to train you in medical ninjutsu stuff." He said looking at me. My eyes went wide.

"Me?" I said looking back at Logan. Itachi nodded.

"You will be starting tomorrow." Kisame said. I exchanged glances with Lizzy and Ashley.

"So uhm what are_ we _going to be doing then?" Ashley said crossing her arms. "What we are just gonna be sitting around all day?" She said a little angrily.

"No." Kisame said in an annoyed tone. "_You _are going to start your training with whoever is going to be training you." He said to Ashley. "And, we are going to have to find something for Lizzy." Kisame said as he sat walking over to the couch and sitting down. Lizzy stared with big eyes probably wondering what they would come up with.

"Well," Logan said interrupting the silence. "My name, as you know, is Logan." She said with a big smile putting out her hand for me to shake, which I did. "I am not really sure what to do now though sinse I'm not starting your training till tomorrow." She said sweat dropping. I smiled.

"Well, uhm Logan-chan, this is Lizzy, and Ashley." I said and she shook their hands.

We talked a little and Lizzy said something really weird but it was super funny so we laughed like the whole time and Ashley started telling about some person and the way she explained it was just so funny also. Logan was actually much, weirder than she seemed she was like Lizzy and I actually. She left and I found out she was actually 14 years old. Well Ashley was going to be trained by different people just like Lizzy and I. Except...Itachi is actually really lazy sometimes it turns out. He said she could wait until tomorrow because he didn't want to train her that day, and Sasori was gone and it was no use to even ask Kisame.

Lizzy was going to try and find out what kind of things she could do. There is a good chance me and her will have some of the same abilities which would be great because then we could train together. It turns out that Logan would be coming the next day but just to talk and stuff. I can't accurately through a kunai to save my life let alone do medical stuff!! The Hidan thing was just luck or something. I couldn't sleep that night though. I thought if I told someone about my dream it would go away so that night I told Lizzy and Ashley they didn't really think it was anything. At first. Except Ashley thought it "meant something" and then so did Lizzy but I talked them out of it. I'm sure it's nothing...

To be continued..tinued..tinued. echoeyness

** So watcha think? Please review nya! lol ok sorry my chapters are so long XD but i hope people actually read it or there is no point on even putting new chapters up anymore. well bye **


	8. Weird shadow guy thingy?

Chapter 8

...DX OMG, gaflargin! TIS ANOTHER CHAPTER YAYZ!! XD

Okey dokey, so yes the next day was when Logan would come and start explaining all that medical...stuff and stuff DX AHH RUNNING OUT OF WORDS!! Anyway, so I am just really bored... I mean this whole story doesn't even matter... you know what? NOTHING MATTERS!! I mean I always thought I had a GOOD LIFE (:P)! But now that I look at it, I really don't! I mean I WAS BORN... ON MY BIRTHDAY!! And even WORSE than that, I WAS BORN A STINKING BABEH! Since when does that happen!? I didn't even mind being sold to the circus and having to sing "THIS IS THE CHICKEN SONG! It goes Cocadoodle doo Cocadoodle doo, mahy moosh mooshy flinkums floo" and get monkeys thrown at me! No no I didn't care, but NOW oooohhhhoohhho now I see how evil it really was!!

Lizzy: O.O Uhmm... Sunny...?

Me: Keeps ranting YOU KNOW, it isn't fair! It just isn't dang fair!! sob sob  
Lizzy, Logan, and Ashley: o.o

Lizzy: I KEEL YOU DX

Ashley: Wtf is wrong with her?

Logan: Uh I VOTE CHEESE :D

Lizzy: weortgerobn eirnbieng iienonoin ero? o.O

Ashley: WTF am I the only f-cking sane person left!? looks around,

Sunora is acting emo, Logan is being... Logan and Lizzy is uhh... Lizzy? o.o

Ashley: Yep that sums it up, I _am_ the only sane person here!! Looks like I will have to start the narration of the story OK, THEN what happened was everyone warshipped me!... the end .

Me: Ya right! starts story

--

I woke up actually earlier than everyone. Well I thought so anyway. I had a dream but it faded away the minute I woke up and I was trying hard to remember it, but it was no use.

" Grrr... Why can I not remember it! I hate it when that happens!" I said as I walked along the halls to the kitchen. When I got there I noticed I wasn't the first one awake. Deidara was also there.

"Poke." I said as I poked him in the arm. He turned and looked at me.

"Hey your up early ha, you usually sleep till 8 something remember, hmm?" He replied as he laughed.

"Yeah I think I got enough sleep yesterday." I said with a smile.

"Well. I just came down here cuz I thought I heard something, hm.." He paused to yawn. "But I think I will be going back to sleep." He said as he started to leave the room.

"Oh uhm...what did you here?" I asked as I sat at the counter. Deidara just smirked and shrugged.

"I dun know... Just sounded creepy like... a ghost or something, hm." He said as he leaned against the door frame. I thought he was trying to scare me but it didn't really work. I love ghosts and stuff like that!

"Well I'll be off back to bed... Oh and it is 12 o' clock at night, you should go back to bed too." He said as he went off to his room. I sat down drowsily on the couch. I didn't want to go back to sleep.

"Arrrggg... It's so boring!" I grunted as I rolled over on the couch. I let out a sigh. "Grrrr I'm so bored!" I sat up abruptly when I heard a loud noise. "AHHH! What was that?" I asked no one as I jumped to my feet. It came from the kitchen. I walked over to the doorway and peered in but I couldn't see very much. The light wasn't on so the only things I could see were the things graced with light from the moon.

"Gaflargin!" I said pouting while searching the wall for the light switch. "Gosh darn it! Where is the freakin light!" I kept walking but being the clumsy person I am I tripped over something and kinda fell into the wall... It was not pleasant. "Shiznit! Damn Damn DAAMN! I don't wanna wake people up." But it was too late because Lizzy had already waken up. Lizzy was a lighter sleeper... Thankfully the other Akatsuki didn't wake up or they would have come and thrown me out a window I bet...Ok maybe not that but you get my point! Anyway I'm a bit off subject so yeah I was creeping still trying to find the dang light switch.

"What are you doing!" Lizzy said trying to see me in the dark. It scared me to death and I almost fell over again!

"Nothing! I'm trying to find the light switch!" I replied tip toeing. Lizzy rolled her eyes.

"Dork." She said as she went over to the other wall and flicked on the light she sort of let out a laugh.

"Well..." I couldn't think of anything to say because me and Lizzy saw something.

"Holy frick! Did you see what that was? I couldn't see it well." She asked. Then I thought of what Deidara had said; _I heard something down here... I think it might have been a ghost. _

"Oh! Deidara said that he heard something down here earlier... He said he thought it might have been a ghost.." I whispered but immediately regret it when she slapped me on the shoulder (abusive friends! DX).

"Grraaaah! It was probably nothing!" She replied. You see Lizzy is a bit scared of ghosts though she doesn't want to believe in them. I laughed.

"Don't worry I'm sure it was nothing!" But as soon as I said that a voice came from the couch. A dark figure of someone was sitting on it.

"Oh don't be so sure about that..." He said as he disappeared from his seat on the couch. Lizzy and I were now chibi form and my eyes were like this o.o while Lizzy had a river of chibi tear...things.

"I don't wanna die!" She said flailing her arms around.

"Me neither!" I replied. "B-but I don't think it was a ghost.." I said trying to say something to make us feel better.. It didn't work. After I said that it was right behind me.

"Your right." He said, my eyes went wide (I am no longer chibi). "I am no ghost." It whispered and I felt it leave me and go over to Lizzy. Of course she felt its presence and squeaked closing her eyes. The thing finally appeared in front of us. It was a man with jet black hair that was long and weird it was sticking up and pointy. He was wearing a dark blue cloak that hung on his shoulders with a hood also but he wasn't wearing it. His pants were baggy and black and he simply wore a black t-shirt. (A/N I hate making details with clothing I am sorry I'm so horrible at it) His eyes were dark and he had an evil smirk on his face.

"It seems I am still a master at fooling that idiot Deidara eh?" He said with a chuckle. I just glared at him and Lizzy wasn't being all scared now she was just looking at him with big eyes.

"Who are you?" I said through gritted teeth.  
"Oh one never gives his identity." He said with an amused gleam in his eyes. "But I suppose it wouldn't really matter since I'm going to destroy you two anyway." He said as he began to laugh. Me and Lizzy just stared at him in horror. He stopped laughing but still had that annoying smirk on his face. "My name is Merahd" (pronounced Me-rod) He finally said not changing his tone of voice. "But that bit of information won't matter after I have rid myself of you two." He said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"L-Lizzy what are we going to do?" I whispered to her. She looked at me with a worried and shrugged sadly. (wow I would be good with mystery and suspense o.o) I was trying to think of different ways to distract him or something if he attacked us... And of course there is always that alternative of kicking them where... No guy wants to be kicked.

"What's with the silence? You two are quite boring for victims who are about to be killed." He sighed. "I suppose it would be best to get rid of you now then." He finished with a grin as he swooped towards us quickly. He raised his hand to strike Lizzy but it was hit with a... brush.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY FRIENDS YOU BASTARD!" Ashley shouted as she ran quickly trying to attack him. He just glared at her.

"A brush? Liek wtf?" He said with a completely serious expression on his face. We all looked at him with a confused and awkward look on out faces. _Did he seriously just say that?!_

"Sunora!? Ashley, Liz? Are you OK?! What's going on?" Deidara asked frantically as he came crashing into me because he obviously didn't notice me where I was standing. (note he didn't even say hmm D: probably cuz he was worried or something **nods**) He immidiatly saw watsizface and glared. He got up and helped me up with him.

"You again? What the hell are you here for, hmm?!" Deidara spat.

"Ur Mom." Merahd said as he giggled to himself. Everyone just stared at him and blinked.

"Now that just ain't right." Ashley said. I had the weirdest look on my face when I heard what he said. Lizzy was just holding back a giggle.

"What are you? A teenage immature girl or something?" Deidara said as he looked awkwardly at the weirdo.

"NO GOSH I MEAN!! WTF!! YOU'RE SO MEAN TO ME!! I WILL EAT YOUR BABIES!!" Everyone looked like he had just eaten... well a baby. "FINE I WILL LEAVE _THIS _TIME BUT I SHALL BE ABCK!!" I tried not to burst out laughing and I think the others were too.

"Don't you mean, back not abck?" I asked. Merahd looked at me like I had just insulted him greatly somehow.

"NO! I FREAKIN MEANT TO!! GOSH!!" He exclaimed very girly and angrily. He glared at everyone and stampeded out of the room and left.

"Nya.." I said to break the awkward silence as everyone stared after him.

"Omj that was funny" Lizzy said as she started to laugh.

"So who was he?" Ashley asked with a rather annoyed expression on her face. Deidara just looked like this --

"It's like 1 o'clock in the morning. Go to sleep everyone." He started to walk off.

"Fine we will then!" Lizzy said angrily and motioned at us. I smiled back at her and followed along.

"Yeah fine death to you then!" I said, concealing my smile.

"Giggle." Lizzy said as Deidara gave us a weird look.

"Uh.. Okay..hmm." He said with a furrowed eye brow as he left the room. Ashely immediately ran over to us.

"What the hell was all that?" She asked with a smile.

"Watch you moufe!" Lizzy demanded in a joking tone.

"No!" Ashley said back. Apparently she was not in a very good mood.

"Excuse me! I am your elder!" I put my hand on my forehead. I can't believe she is saying that to Ashley. She can say it to me but I don't know what Ashley would do.

"Whatever just what were you guys acting so weird for." I let out a sigh. Phew I was scared Ashely was going to get all mad.

"Well I can't get to sleep now, I'm not tired." Lizzy said as she sat on the couch.

"Yeah I woke up at 12 and couldn't get back to sleep." I said pushing myself onto the counter top.

"So who the hell was that guy." Ashely asked. We were all kind of tired and I don't really think anyone was in the mood to be funny.

"I don't know." Lizzy said as she yawned. I went to sit with them on the couch. We all just sat, puzzled and starting to be tired again. I ended up falling asleep...

--DREAM--

_"YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME!"_

To be continued...

**YAY XD I liked this chapter cuz i was completely like A.D.D when i wrote this and didn't stay on what i was planning for this chapter at all so im sorry but i hope you liked it anyway **


End file.
